Harry's Future
by mereschino
Summary: In Harry's final year, a Quidditch tournament comes to Hogwarts and shows Harry what his future could be. But will he drop everything, friends, and even romance to follow this path? Tiny spoilers for book 4. rated for sex and language. COMPLETE!
1. Honey, he's home!

(*DISCLAIMER- I have full permission from the author (Meg Albatou) to use her character Sola Moray. If you don't understand her, or her role in the story, read 'Sola's Hands' by Meg Albatou. Enjoy!!! Also, these characters aren't mine, except for Felicia Ledger, and whatever little people I make up to fill space. Thank you JK Rowling for providing me with great material.   
  
We join our illustrious Harry Potter on his first day of his seventh year at Hogwarts, Academy of Magic. As captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and one of the oldest kids at school, Harry looked forward to what he hoped to be an eventful year at Hogwarts. Little did he know what was just around the corner...  
  
Over the summer, romances had blossomed. Ron and Hermione had been together since the beginning of their sixth year and were still going strong. Finally, Harry realized what had been under his nose all along, and in one short moment, made Ginny the happiest she had ever been. Even the elder Weasley boys found love in strange places.   
  
But not even love was on Harry's mind as he settled in for his last year at Hogwarts. His course load wasn't bad, but he still had Potions class with Professor Snape, who detested even the mention of Harry's name. But every year has a surprise. For the first time in Harry's education at Hogwarts, he had the same Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as the previous years. Yes folks, Professor Sola Moray was back. Some rumours were swirling around as to the nature of the relationship between Snape and Moray, but no one knew the truth, except the two involved.   
  
Harry's first class was a double Potions with Slytherin, one that he was not looking forward to. The Gryffindor seventh years trouped down to the dungeons, wondering how Snape would dock points from them this year. Harry walked behind Ron and Hermione who were very affectionate. Suddenly, he wished that he was with Ginny, but she was with her class, putting up with whatever tragedies Professor Trelawney could think of in Divination.   
  
Of course the Slytherins were already in the classroom, but Snape was nowhere to be seen. Taking advantage of the unsupervised time, Draco Malfoy strolled casually over to Harry, his goons Crabbe and Goyle close behind.   
  
' You're going down this year, Potter,' Draco snarled. 'Slytherin's going all the way this year, and now I'm Captain of our Quidditch team. I'm going to bring you down!'  
  
' Draco, you know how tired I am of hearing the same shit from you year after year? You keep saying that, but every year Gryffindor kicks your ass!' Harry got out of his seat to and stood face to face with Draco. Harry had grown about 6 inches that summer, and towered over him.   
  
'Potter, you think you're so great, with your scar and everything. But really, you're no better than Muggle trash.'  
  
'Go cry to your rich daddy.'  
  
'At least I have a daddy.'  
  
Draco had gone too far. Harry's eyes blazed and his scar burned redder. He pulled himself up to his full height, and was about to slam his fist into Draco's perfect features, when Snape burst through the door. Snape's face was flushed, and his hair rumpled, as if he had just engaged in a quick activity.   
  
'Malfoy, Potter, sit down! Honestly, its only the first day!'  
  
Draco and Harry sat down quickly. Neither wanted to start off their year with Snape taking points from their house.   
  
The rest of the class passed quickly. Snape was just asking review questions to make sure the kids knew their stuff, and to catch others off guard.   
  
Harry was just about to answer an easy question about the Amouris Eternalis potion when he yawned. This yawn was not just any a yawn. It was a huge, wide, haven't-got-any-sleep-in-a-week kind of yawn. (Ron and Harry had been up very late the night before, testing products from George and Fred Weasley's new joke shop.)  
  
'POTTER?!?'  
  
'Yes, Professor Snape?'  
  
'Oh, never mind.'  
  
What? Snape was letting Harry off without a punishment? Who was this person and what had he done with Professor Snape? Come to think of it, Snape looked different than he had last year. He looked happy, or as happy as Professor Snape could look.   
  
'Look's like Snape's getting some!' Ron whispered to Harry from across the aisle. Harry burst into laughter than went unnoticed by Snape.   
  
'Maybe I can start liking Potions, if Snape's going to be like,' Harry thought.  
  
Maybe he could.   



	2. Talk in the Gryffindor Common Room

'Harry!'  
  
Ginny flung herself at Harry as soon as he stepped through the portrait hole after classes. He tried to say something, but was cut off when Ginny kissed him. After a few seconds, they heard a dry cough behind them. Ginny and Harry broke apart to see Ron glaring at them.   
  
'Hello? We're in the Common room. Can't you guys get a room?'  
  
'We would, but that's against the rules, right Hermione?' Harry said as he pulled Ginny close.  
  
'Shut up Harry.'  
  
'Harry, I can see that we're not wanted here. Let's go somewhere else,' with a mischievous glint in her eye, Ginny pulled Harry out of the room.   
  
'Ginny? Harry? C'mon you guys. God! I know that Harry's my best friend but I don't like how close he and Ginny are getting,' Ron muttered.   
  
'Ronnie baby, c'mon. Your little sister is happy. Harry's happy. Plus, they look so cute together. Can you please stop worrying about this? Start focusing on something else,' Hermoine said as she leaned towards Ron.   
  
'Like what?'  
'Oh, I can think of something.'  
  
But before anything interesting could happen, Professor McGonagall (Head of Gryffindor house) came marching through the porthole.   
  
'Gryffindors! Gryffindors! Would you please come down! I know the first day of class is always exciting, and I know you all have homework, so run along and do it. Go, go!' She watched as everyone pulled out their books, not wanting to know what she would do to them if they didn't. After all, she was the Transfiguration teacher.   
  
'Potter? Potter? Weasley, where is Potter?'  
  
'I'm right here, Professor McGonagall,' a flushed Harry said as he stepped through the portrait hole. An equally flushed Ginny followed.   
  
'Potter, am I right in assuming that you are ready to start Quidditch practice immediately?'  
  
'Yes. I told the team that we have a practice after dinner tomorrow. Just basic stuff, but soon we'll get down to business.'  
  
'Good. I want to make sure we beat Slytherin again. Sometimes I really hate them. Ok, what I just said does not go past these walls. But I sometimes feel the need to wipe that smug grin off Draco Malfoy's face. But since I can't do it myself, I trust that you will. Ok, I better stop talking or I am really going to get in trouble.' Professor McGonagall walked quickly away while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny wondered why she didn't act like that more often. She was pretty fun when she wasn't acting like their teacher. But just before she reached the hole, she turned back.   
  
'Oh Potter? I expect that when you get to practice tomorrow evening, you'll find a little surprise waiting for you and your teammates.' With that, she left, not looking back to see their immediate and obvious confusion.   
  
'What could she mean? Maybe we get new equipment or something,' said Ron, who had joined the team the year before.  
  
'I guess you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow. Now, let's get back to what we talking about before we were so rudely interrupted.' And with that, Hermione pulled Ron into a dark corner where she could be sure that they wouldn't be bothered for the rest of the evening.   



	3. SURPRISE!!!!!

The next day couldn't pass quick enough for Harry and his team. No one could figure out what this elusive 'surprise' could be. Everyone had a totally different idea.   
  
'Maybe Dumbledore sprung for cool, new brooms,' said Colleen Ruxbin, a 5th year chaser.   
  
'Yeah right! I'm sure that'll happen... when Snape gets laid!' Amare Bell said, wondering what the hell Harry and Ron were laughing at.   
  
By the time the Gryffindors got to the quidditch pitch, the kids were almost fighting over who's idea about the surprise would be right.   
  
'Hey, who's that?' Harry, who despite his glasses, had really good long distance vision, and saw a familiar figure standing with a broom on the pitch.   
  
'Wood! Omigod, its Wood. (Seeing blank looks on the others' faces.) Y'know, Oliver Wood?' screamed Harry.   
  
'Oh, Wood! Yay, Wood!' everyone screamed as they ran towards him.   
  
'SURPRISE! Hey, Harry! And no one else I know. OK. What, Ron, you're on the team now? Ok, whatever. As you may have guessed, I am the surprise Professor McGonagall may have been talking to you about. Why am I here? For Quidditch. I have been called here by Albus Dumbledore to coach your house team in Quidditch. Why do you need a coach? You may think you don't need one, because I have heard that you have won the House tournament for the past 5 years in a row. I'm here to coach you for a special reason. What is that? Well, that's another surprise for another day.' The team groaned. They'd had enough surprises to last them a long time.   
  
Wood spoke louder to make him heard over the groans. 'All right, I know Potter's been teaching you some stuff, and he's one of the best, but I'm here to teach you the rest. Some of you may think you know everything about Quidditch but I can assure you that I will teach you something new.' Wood looked around at the team. Most of them were itching to start. 'Ok, everyon-...' A sharp whistle and a blur rushing past them at an amazing speed cut him off.   
  
In the blur, Harry could discern a girl on a broom. Suddenly, she twisted the broom into the most amazing tricks. Loop-D-loops, somersaults, and then she started speeding towards the ground in the fastest dive bomb any of them had ever seen. A foot before she hit the ground, the broom suddenly pulled up and sped away. The blur slammed to a stop right in front of the group, and the rider got off. She was pretty with brown hair and brown eyes. She had a great body (as the guys immediately noticed), and looked strong but gentle at the same time.   
  
'Whoa! That was the coolest thing I have ever seen. I'm...' Harry started, reaching out to shake hands.   
  
'I know who you are. You're Harry Potter. It's a great honour to meet you,' the girl replied, shaking his hand, while never taking her eyes off the scar just visible beneath his messy hair.   
  
'Thanks, but who are you?'  
  
'Oh team, this is my girlfriend Felicia Ledger. She's here to help you all out with your flying techniques,' Wood said, pulling her forward.   
  
'How'd you learn to fly like that?' Ron asked, voicing the questions on everyone's mind. With that, the Gryffindors formed a circle around Felicia and moved in.  
  
'Whoa! Whoa! Give me some air. I can't breathe. Thank you. Well, red-haired boy...sorry, if I don't know your name, I'll call you something weird. Nothing personal. Ok, I'm just going to call you Rusty. Rusty, to answer your question, I learned to fly as soon as I could walk, really. I know you're not allowed, but I was picked really young to be on the England National Broom Acrobatics team. So I've been training all my life to do tricks like that. But the things I just showed you were pretty ordinary easy things.' Felicia said as she threw her broom up in the air, and leapt on it as it sped by.   
  
'What? Easy? Never, in a million years will I be able to do the stuff you just did. Sometimes, I can hardly stay on my broom!' Ron was getting excited. His hair started to stick up, and he started to flush a deep red.   
  
'Slow down, Rusty! You will be able to do it. I swear, I'm going to teach you and the rest of the team how to do all that. And then, I'm going to break out the hard stuff. In your next game, you will be pulling moves that your opponents have never seen before. But right now, I have to go talk to your Headmaster.' And with a seductive wink at Wood, and a friendly wave at the rest of the team, Felicia did a backwards handspring and somersault, landed on her broom, and sped away towards Dumbledore's office.   
  
'Ok, everyone on their broom. We're just going to play a fun game so I know what I need and don't need to teach you. Show me what you can do. Lets ride.' AS soon as Wood said this, the kids were on and up. Wood let out the balls and they were off. The Snitch seemed to be a bit sluggish (if it could be sluggish), and Harry caught it easily within ten minutes. Wood re-started the game but the Snitch never perked up. Harry caught it three more times before Wood called the practice to an end.   
  
'All right, this is good. You guys are good. Really good. But I see some things to work on. Don't worry, nothing major. I'll see all of you bright and early tomorrow morning for practice. Just kidding, I'm not like that...anymore. But we do have practice tomorrow evening.' With that, Wood sent them all back to finish their homework.   
  
'Harry? Ron? Can you guys stay and help me put the equipment away? We can talk about some tactics or techniques,' Wood called out.  
  
'Ya, sure. But Wood, you already put the stuff away.' Ron said, looking confused but cute like always.   
  
'I know. I just wanted to talk to you guys. It looks like you guys are really only ones I know on the team, and I wanted us to catch up on things. It's weird, but this place seems like home. Whenever I'm away, doesn't matter where I am, I always feel like I'm just away for the holidays.'  
  
'I know what you mean. I don't know what I'm going to do next year,' Harry said sadly, knowing that he'd soon be away from Hogwarts, and Ginny.   
  
'Anyway, no talking about sad things. Harry, I heard about the Tri-Wizard Tournament a couple years back. Sort of bittersweet. You won, but with Cedric Diggory... well y'know, I guess you couldn't enjoy,' Wood finished lamely. The boys stood around awkwardly, not know what to say. Suddenly, Harry spoke up.  
  
'So Wood, I heard about you getting a spot on the English National Quidditch Team. That was so cool! Someone from Hogwarts, a Gryffindor, on the National Team! You couldn't imagine what everyone was saying! Last I heard, you were doing great. But the season started 2 weeks ago. What are you doing here? Harry looked really confused. The last time he checked, Wood was the best Goalie the English had had in years. The previous conversation was all but forgotten.   
  
'Well, at our first practice, I got hit by a stray Bludger accidentally, and fell off my broom. I woke up in hospital, and they told me I wouldn't be able to play for the rest of the season. Turns out I got a bad concussion, and even someone like Nurse Pomfrey wouldn't be able to fix it. But now I have to go through this 'no serious Quidditch' time. When Dumbledore called me up and asked me to help you guys out, I couldn't turn him down. He... hey, who's that?' Wood pointed across the Quidditch pitch to where a running figure was coming, yelling Harry's name.   
  
'Its Ginny. I wonder what's so important?' Harry took off towards her.   
  
'Harry!' Ginny gasped as she reached him. She struggled to get her breath, and after a few minutes, was able to speak again. 'You and Ron have to come back fast. Dumbledore has called an emergency Feast. Hey, is that Wood?'  
  
'When is the Feast?' Harry asked, wondering why Ginny looked so excited.  
  
'Now!'  
  



	4. The Feast

All the students, 1st years to 7th years, gathered in the Hall for dinner, or the 'emergency feast' as it was being called. Everyone wondered what the hell was so important that Dumbledore was calling everyone for a feast.   
  
By the time Harry reached his seat, most of the teachers were seated at the head table. No one failed to see how intimate Professors Snape and Moray were, and some students swore they heard Snape giggling.   
  
A few extra seats had been added to the head table, and Wood and Felicia, who had their heads together talking animatedly, already filled two. Harry watched in amazement as about 6 former Hogwarts students filed in. Harry remembered them from previous years, because he'd faced them all in Quidditch games past. The air in the Hall was getting tenser by the minute. No one could figure out why previous Hogwarts Quidditch players from all houses were there, and where Albus Dumbledore was.   
  
Harry noticed that the magical ceiling was looking strange. Usually, the ceiling mirrored the sky outside, just like nymphs' eyes. But that evening, the sky took on a mirage sort of look, changing colours and seasons every minute. It seemed to reflect the students' attitudes. The noise in the Hall grew to a fever pitch, but still no Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall was trying to quiet everyone down but to no avail.   
  
Suddenly, a hush fell over everyone. Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, and made his way to his seat.   
  
'Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please. I know most of you, if not all of you, are wondering why I called this 'Feast', if you will. Well, upon Hogwarts has been placed an honour almost as great as hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament three years ago. Now, how many of you have heard of this little sport called Quidditch?' A huge roar sprang up from the students seated. Although Albus Dumbledore appeared old and gentle, anyone who looked in his eyes could see that he was a man with a fire inside that could play to the crowd.  
  
'Good. Glad I cleared that up. For the first time in school Quidditch history, a tournament has been made. It is a version of the World Quidditch cup, but for schools. Each magic school across the globe is entitled to send one team to the Tournament. This tournament is to start at the beginning of the spring semester. But, since all of the schools have 4 separate houses like us, each school is to have a separate round-robin tournament first, to decide which of their teams to send. Each Quidditch team is to play the rest of the teams from their school. The top 2 teams (that is, the 2 teams with the most points after all their games) will advance to a Championship. The winner of that game will be the team sent to the World School Quidditch Tournament (I assure you, that is still a working title.) The points system is this: all the points your team earns in the games will be added up to make a grand total. As I said, the 2 teams with the most points will compete in the Championship. Don't worry, you could lose with a really high score and still make it into the Championship. But this tournament is not directly the main reason calling this Feast. I'll let you think about it a bit.' With that, Dumbledore sat back in his seat and appeared to go to sleep.   
  
It seemed as if Dumbledore was the only one who knew about what this main surprise was. The teachers and the students were dumbstruck. Not even Wood and the other previous Quidditch players knew what their former Headmaster was hinting at, but Harry would bet his broomstick that it had something to do with them.   
  
For some reason, all of the Gryffindors looked at Harry as if he had the answer.   
  
'I don't know! Why are you all looking at me? I have no idea!' Harry cried. Ginny squeezed his hand to calm him down and Ron and Hermione flashed him a smile.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Dumbledore appeared to wake up. (But actually, Albus had been awake all along. He had just closed his eyes to better enjoy the confusion of his colleagues and students.)  
  
'I think I have tortured you long enough. Just as we did with the Tri-Wizard tournament 3 years ago, we have been chosen to host the very first World School Quidditch Tournament.' The Hall was silent. No one could believe it. But just like always, a Weasley spoke up.   
  
'OH man, we rule!' yelled Ron, and was awarded with a roomful of applause and a few catcalls.   
  
'Well, thank-you Mr. Weasley for that ever-so-sophisticated compliment of our school. Most of you may be wondering why you see former Hogwarts quidditch players from your houses up here. I can assure that they're not just here to visit. They have been chosen to come help you, coach you. I will introduce them all to you now.  
'For Ravenclaw, Cho Chang (a very talented seeker; graduated but one year) and Bentley Hawkins, a sharp-eyed chaser. Please, step forward.' The Ravenclaw table roared in approval. Harry, (having had a long crush on Cho during previous school years), noticed that she was looking good. Ginny, having known about the crush, searched Harry's face for anything worrisome, but his expression showed nothing suspicious.   
  
'Now, Slytherin. Gutes Geleitboot and Menina Lopez.' Noise split the air as the Slytherins supported their coaches. More than one shot evil looks over towards Harry and the Gryffindor table. Harry didn't want to know what Draco was thinking at that moment.   
  
'Gryffindor!' Harry sprang back to attention. 'Most of you remember Oliver Wood, a former keeper, who is taking some time off from the English National Quidditch Team to help out the Gryffindors.'  
  
'Ya, cuz you know they need all the help they can get,' shouted Draco, amid Slytherin laughter, finally finding a way to put Harry in his place.   
  
'That will be enough Mr. Malfoy. I'll be seeing you in my office directly after we are done here. Please proceed, Albus. I assure you that there will be no more interruptions,' Snape said after shooting Draco an evil eye.   
  
What? Snape disciplining a Slytherin after they made fun of a Gryffindor? Harry thought Snape would've enjoyed seeing a Gryffindor made fun of. Obviously, whatever Professor Moray was doing with/for Snape, it was working wonders.  
  
'Thank-you Severus. As I was saying, we have a Quidditch celebrity here. Everyone, Oliver Wood!' The Gryffindor table erupted. People were going crazy. 'Ok, calm down. Next for Gryffindor, not a Hogwarts or Gryffindor student, but certainly a kindred spirit, Felicia Ledger. She is joining us from the English National Broom Acrobatics team.' Since no one else knew her, only the Gryffindor table was cheering, but Felicia felt welcomed.   
  
'Coaches for Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is a sad topic for me to bring up. In an event like this, we would have a talented Quidditch player named Cedric Diggory up here. But a few years ago, Cedric was taken from us. Now, I would like to have a moment of silence to remember Cedric and preserve his memory.'  
  
The Hall fell completely silent. Here and there Harry could hear someone crying. He looked up and saw Cho Chang sobbing silently.   
  
'Thank-you all. On a happier note, here are the coaches for the Hufflepuff team. John Major, keeper, and Harmony Livingston, beater. Let's hear it for all our coaches!'  
  
The screaming got so loud, Harry couldn't even hear himself think.   
  
'Quiet! Quiet!' Dumbledore could not get the students', or anyone's for that matter, attention. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and yelled, 'Studenti Whisperus!' A blue spark shout out of the wand over the room. Suddenly, no student could speak louder than a whisper.   
  
'Perfect. Now, don't all of you try to speak louder at once or I will have to do that spell again. But the second time, you will lose your voice completely.' No one spoke.  
  
'Even better. I'm glad you all value your voices. I'm just going to overview the round-robin tournament. It starts in one month. There will be 6 games. Each team will play the others. One game will occur per week, on Saturdays, so you'll have plenty of time for practice. Don't worry if it starts to snow. All players and spectators will be warm. The game schedule will be posted in each Common Room tomorrow after class. Pleasant eating!'  
  



	5. Tee hee hee in the hall

'This is so cool! A World School Quidditch Tournament! And it's at Hogwarts! Harry, you've got to admit this is as cool, if not cooler, than the Tri-Wizard tournament! And even better, I'm in it!' Ron was bouncing off the walls.   
  
'Yeah, it is. But you know this means return of crazy Wood. Early morning practices, late night practices. Y'know, shit like that,' Harry replied.   
  
'But now, don't you think Wood will be too busy doing other things to have late night practices?' Ron asked, thinking not so pure thoughts.   
  
'What? Oh!' Harry looked at Ron and they both started laughing so hard, they had to sit down in the hallway while they were walking back to the Common Room.   
  
'What are you guys laughing about?' Hermione asked as she and Ginny came around the corner.   
  
'Nothing. Well, nothing much anyway. Help me up,' Ron wheezed as he reached for his girlfriend. After Hermione helped him up, Ron pretended to lose his balance and fall against her.   
  
'Ron, that is so immature. Try something more forward, like this.' With that, Ginny swung up into Harry's arms and kissed him.   
  
'Weasley! Or Weasleys! As much fun as I'm sure you're having, I suggest you get to your Common Room, and to bed as quickly as possible. Potter, Granger, you too,' Professor McGonagall said, as she came upon the little group in the hall.   
  
'OK, yes, we'll be going,' Harry said, as he pulled Ginny off towards the Common Room. Hermione and Ron quickly caught up.   
  
'Back to the tournament. I wonder who's gonna be there. I mean, anybody famous.' Harry wondered.   
  
'Gee Herm, I wonder if Viktor Krum will be there?' Ron asked her, which was not an entirely innocent question.   
  
'Well, Ron, what about Fleur Delacoeur? I wonder if she'll be there?' Hermione shot back.  
  
'Ah, touché.'  
  
'C'mon Ron, we really should go to bed. Wood's going to be a practice demon,' Harry said.  
  
'I wonder who we're going to play first,' Ron asked.   
  
'Well, whoever they are, we'll beat them. But to do that, we need sleep. Ginny, Professor McGonagall was right. We need to sleep. Time to go to bed.' Harry pulled her along.   
  
'Yeah, but she never said who's bed.'  
  
'Ginny! As your older brother, I say you sleep in your bed!' Ron cried, scandalized.   
  
They reached the Common Room, and separated to go to their rooms, each leaving to dream of each other.   
  
  



	6. Early Morning Quidditch practices suck (...

Chapter 6 

**Chapter 6**

**'Harry! Harry! Harry, wake up!' Someone said as they shook Harry wake. **

**'WTF!' Harry yelled as he awoke abruptly.**

**'Shh, Harry, its just me, Wood.'**

**'What the hell do you want? It's like, 6 in the morning. Go away. I need to sleep,' mumbled Harry as he closed his eyes, and stuck his head back under his pillow.**

**'You need to sleep? Hell, so do I, but the team needs to practice.'**

**'This is about Quidditch? Why didn't you say so?' Harry said as he quickly got out of bed. **

**'Meet me and the rest of the team on the pitch in 10 minutes.' Across the room, Harry could see Ron getting ready. **

**'Oh, and Harry?'**

**'Yeah?'**

**'You might wanna put some pants on.'**

**'Right.'**

*****~~~*****

**Harry and Ron sleepily walked out to the pitch. And yes, Harry was wearing pants. Through the thick mist, Harry could see the rest of the team gathered around Felicia and Wood. Most of them looked half asleep.**

**'Glad you two could join us. I know it's early, and a little chilly as well. I don't know what Harry has told you about me, but is probably true. I hate losing, but I've realized it's not the end of the world. I do get a little practice crazy, and many of you may envision many cold early morning practices ahead. But you will be happy to know that this is our first and last early morning practice. Hey, I need my sleep too!' Wood said, as the team cheered. **

**'I called this practice so we could get a jump ahead of everyone else. I don't know who you're playing first but I do know a lot about the other teams and their coaches. When we do know who you're playing, we'll be able to focus on their strengths and weaknesses. For now, Felicia's just going to teach you a few little tricks you won't learn in flying class. Felicia, take it away!'**

**'Alright, everyone on their brooms. No fancy stuff, just get a good seat.' Felicia, to demonstrate her point, just hopped on her broom, but then sped up above their heads. 'Ok, I'm going to conduct all my lessons from up here. At the beginning, you're going to keep near the ground, so if you fall off, you won't be very hurt. I'll come down from time to time to demonstrate a move better, but I can see what you are doing better from up here,' Felicia called down to the team. **

**'Just in case you do fall from a bigger height, they're will be something to help you,' Wood said as he pulled out his wand. 'Rubberus Trampolinium!' Wood said as he pointed his wand at the ground. A bright pink spark shot out and hit the ground, but nothing appeared. The team burst out laughing. **

**'Ah, Wood," Harry called. 'Maybe you should practice spells a little more or re-enroll back here at Hogwarts. Nothing happened. Nothing's there.'**

**'Oh, something's there.'**

** 'How are we supposed to know that? We can't just expect not to fall to the ground, if we can't see what's protecting us!' Ron called, looking a little worried. **

**'Don't worry. You'll know it when you hit it.'**

**'That's reassuring!'**

**'Rusty! Attention! Up here! If you don't listen, you will fall.' Felicia flew down and stopped beside the group. **

**'Ok, I'm going to teach you a simple trick. The tricks will get progressively harder, but its early, and sleepy people make stupid mistakes. This trick is called _The Monkey_. No, that's really what it's called. All you have to do is get a firm grip on your broom with one hand and swing down. You'll be hanging onto the broom and dangling. You can beat a bludger, score a low goal, or catch a Snitch. It's easy, effective, and totally legal. I'll demonstrate it now.' Felicia flew about 20 feet above them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a white ball. It seemed to be a glass globe filled with mist. It hung still in the air as she flew around. Quickly she swung down from her broom, grabbed the globe, and swung back up on her broom. **

**'Harry Potter, as team captain, I think you should be the first to try it. I'll let you grab the Misty as you go by,' Felicia said. **

**'Misty? What's a Misty? Is it that floaty, white thing?' Ron asked.**

**'Yes. Rusty, you are just full of questions, aren't you?'**

**'He probably gets it from his girlfriend,' Harry whispered to Wood.**

**'Dude, shut up!' Ron said to Harry, and then poked him. **

**'Boys! Hello? Up here? Girl sitting on broom trying to explain things. Yoo hoo! Thank you for your attention. Yes, the Misty is that White floaty thing you see before you. It's just a tool used by the Acrobatic and Quidditch teams. It stays in one spot, so it is used to teach young seekers how to seek, and helps acrobats learn the monkey and other things. There are other more advanced Mistys you can buy. Those ones move around. One is so advanced that it is just a large Snitch. C'mon, lets see what you can do.' Felicia flew down and placed the Misty in the air. **

**Harry flew around it and, to his amazement, swung down into the monkey and grabbed the Misty on his first try. Everyone applauded. Harry just hung there, not knowing how to get back up. **

**'Uh, Felicia? Wood? A little help here?'**

**'Why Harry, whatever is the matter?' Wood called up, with a mocking tone in his voice. **

**'Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I can't get down or back up on my broom and I am just hanging in the air! Ever think of that?.'**

**'I see. Well, if you want to get down, just let go.' Wood said.**

**'What? You're crazy!'**

**'Just do it. Trust me.'**

**'Umm, no!'**

**'Harry, what example are you setting for your team?' Now Wood was really teasing him.**

**'Ya, Harry, if you don't jump, how am I ever going to be able to listen to you again?' Ron called up. He was also getting into the spirit of things. **

**'Fine, but when I get down, I am going to kick your ass, Ron! Wood, you too and I better remain in one piece.' Harry closed his eyes and let go. He fell about 15 feet and was expecting to hit hard ground. But instead of ground, he hit a bouncy material, and bounced back onto his feet. **

**'Wood's spell did work! The ground is like a trampoline if you fall on it. I'm ok. It's ok. Just let go!' Harry yelled up. 'Accio Firebolt!' The broom rushed into Harry's hands, he swung himself onto and flew up back to the group. **

** He found that everyone was convinced and for the next hour, everyone had fun swinging down and then falling. By the time the bell rang for breakfast, they had all mastered _The Monkey._ **

**The kids all walked off laughing, and Felicia and Wood watched them go. **

**'They're a good bunch of kids. Smart, and they're fun to teach,' Felicia said as she leant against Wood. **

**'Ya, I'm sure they are but I can think of better things to do than talk about them,' Wood as he turned to kiss her. **

**'That was nice. I spy with my little eye a clearing in the wood that isn't be used at the moment,' Felicia whispered as she gave Wood a meaningful look. **

**'Ah.' Wood caught her meaning. 'Well, let's go make it feel useful.'**


	7. Time flies

Ok, I needed to fix my 6th chapter but didn't want to erase my reviews, so here is 'chapter 7' default Normal default 10 128 2001-11-04T17:45:00Z 2001-11-11T20:23:00Z 3 1022 5831 48 11 7160 9.3821 

Chapter 7

The day dragged by for Harry and the Gryffindor Quidditch team, not to mention the other teams. Harry hardly heard a word in his classes, couldn't choke down a thing for lunch, and not even the fun of learning _the monkey_ could occupy his thoughts. Finally, classes were over and Harry ran to the Common Room, almost tripping over his robes countless times. There was already a huge crowd gathered in front of the schedule, but Harry forced his way to the front of the group. 

'Ravenclaw! We're playing Ravenclaw first!' Ron shouted as he had got there before the other 7th years. 

Harry didn't know whether he was happy about that or not. He'd beat Ravenclaw many times before, but now Cho was coaching. Harry got to the front and examined the schedule. The actual schedule was quite amazing. Beside every game listing, little quidditch players from the specified houses were playing a mini game. In the game that appeared to be Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, he caught a glimpse of a player who resembled him. It waved to him, and Harry waved back. Examining the game postings, Harry noticed that they were playing Ravenclaw first on a Saturday a month away. IT was the first game of the In-house tournament, so it was one of the most important. Gryffindor played Slytherin in their 2nd game, and luckily had two weeks between the previous games for practice. 

'Accio Quidditch schedule!' A voice came from behind the group. They all turned around to see the schedule in the hands of Professor McGonagall. 

'Excellent! Slytherin is not your first or last game. I am very pleased.' She was obviously lying, as on her face was an expression that probably appeared on the face of the doctor that had birthed Draco Malfoy. 'Anyway, moving on. I have a message from Oliver Wood. The Quidditch team shall meet with him and Felicia Ledger here in the Common Room at 11:00 PM tonight. The rest of you better not be here then! What are you all staring at? Homework! Now!' Professor McGonagall gave them all the evil eye. Everyone quickly got their books and set up or went to their rooms. 

'Man, what's up her ass?' Ron whispered to Harry, as they appeared to be taking Divination notes.

'What's that, Weasley?' Professor McGonagall said, as she appeared right behind the pair. 

'Uh, I said… um… what was the spell we learn in class?' Ron said quickly, after fumbling for the answer. 

'Yes, I'm sure you did. Well, I'll let it go. I know I've been a bit of a grump today. Carry on,' she said, and walked out of the room. 

'Grump? Who uses the word grump anymore?'

*****~~~*********

The Gryffindor Quidditch team gathered together at 11:00 and waited for Wood and Felicia. And waited. And waited. And waited. At midnight, Amare Bell stretched, got up and said 'Guys, they're obviously not coming. I don't know about you, but I am going to fall asleep on my feet, plus I have a Potions test tomorrow. I suggest we go to bed.' Her idea was met with approval. People slowly got to their feet and had walked halfway across the Common Room to their respective staircases, when they heard heavy pounding in the hall, as if someone or something was sprinting towards the Portrait Hole. 

**'Dilly of a pickle,' was heard muffled amid giggles outside and the portrait swung open to admit a laughing, red Felicia and Wood.**

**The team turned around and stared.**

**'Sorry we're late,' gasped Wood. **

**'If you knew the time, why did you even show up?' said Ron, getting angry. He hated missing sleep. **

**'Ya! We've been waiting for over an hour. What were you two doing?' asked Harry.**

**'We were, ah, busy,' Felicia said, and then looked at Wood. The two broke down laughing again.**

**'Screw this! I'm going to bed,' Ron said, then turned and started for the boys staircase.**

**'No! Come back Rusty. We'll calm down, I swear. This won't take that long,' Felicia said as she rushed to Ron, and pulled him back to the group. **

**'Ok, I'll stay. But why did you call this meeting? And why is it so late?'**

**'We just didn't want the rest of the Gryffindors to hear us,' replied Wood.**

**'Oooh, secret stuff. Will we be discussing some illegal activity? Heh heh!' Ron jabbed Wood in the ribs.**

**'No. Felicia and I just want to go over some secret tactics for the game vs. Ravenclaw. We found out from Dumbledore that the whole round-robin tournament has to be pushed up a few weeks. You game vs. Ravenclaw has been scheduled for a week Saturday.'**

**'What? That gives us like no time to prepare! I mean we just got back to school. We're still getting into our groove!' cried Harry. **

**'I know, I know. I can't believe you said 'groove'! Sorry. That just means that we have to practice more.' The whole team groaned. 'No, I said no more early morning practices and I meant it. You all and I need sleep, and you still have school and homework. We have scheduled time on the pitch for after dinner every night this week. We'll divide you into special teams. The teams will rotate between Felicia and I. I'll teach quidditch and Felicia will teach acrobatics. Got that?' The team nodded, although some were yawning. **

**'Ok, Ravenclaw. What do we know about them?' Wood asked, as he found a seat on a sofa beside Felicia. The rest of the team found seats as well. **

**'Cho Chang is their coach. She's really good, not only as a seeker, but she knows good tactics too. Man, I thought it would be easier this year for me now that she had graduated, but oh no, she's back!' Harry said, and then slumped in his chair. **

**'True. I remember her. Now, Harry, she's known you since you started playing Quidditch which means she knows all your moves,' Wood answered. **

**'Oooh! Good fun! That means I get to teach you new ones. Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!' Felicia was bouncing up and down.**

**'That's true, but calm down. Its too late for bouncing, Felicia. What else do we know about Ravenclaw?'**

**The team all chimed in with ideas and points at once.**

**'Hey, kids! Calm down! We have time! Why don't you go one at a time? Rusty, what do you think?' Felicia said as she pointed to him. **

**As time passed, the team all gave their ideas. They got more and more excited, and didn't notice as the time crept past one o'clock. At 1:30 AM, the team was still going strong, when Wood interrupted. **

**'Whoa, ok. I think we have enough to publish a whole book on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Ok, Felicia and I are going to take this info and concentrate on it. I want to have these little meetings every day after practice. They will have a definite time limit. You still have homework to do,' Wood said. **

**'What? We still have to do homework? Can't our teachers leave off sometimes?' Ron cried. **

**'You're Quidditch players, not royalty.'**

**'Wouldn't that be cool!' Ron whispered to Harry. 'But then, you sort of are royalty in the wizarding world, aren't ya, Harry?'**

**'Dude, now you shut up!' Harry whisper-yelled at Ron, punching him on the arm.**

**'Sorry! Sorry! Oy, sod off!'**

**'I see that this meeting is unofficially over. Alright, everyone to bed!' Wood watched as everyone sleepily walked to their rooms, and then left with Felicia. **


	8. Domestic Disturbance

default Normal default 8 176 2001-11-11T20:27:00Z 2001-11-12T01:50:00Z 4 1126 6423 53 12 7887 9.3821 Print BestFit 

Chapter 8

The days passed quickly and the beginning of the Round Robin tournament loomed nearer. Miraculously, Wood didn't get as crazy as you'd think. The teachers had lessened up on the homework, so the players could concentrate more on the game.

**Every day after practice, the team retired to the Common Room, where they spent the next few hours discussing tactics, plays and studying the new moves they had learned from Felicia. **

**One evening, Harry and Ron were in a heated discussion about a move they had learnt that day. **

**'No, you have to move counterclockwise, fake, and then dive,' Harry said, and then felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Ginny smiling at him. **

**'What is it, Ginny?' Harry asked, a little annoyed. He just wanted to get back to the conversation. **

**'I want to talk to you about something,' she said. **

**'I'm kinda busy now! Are you blind?'**

**'It's important. C'mon!' Ginny pulled Harry up, and pulled him into a corner. **

**'It better be!' Harry glared. **

**'Now, aren't you glad I got you away from all of that boring Quidditch stuff?' Ginny said, and then kissed him. **

**'Wait, what are you doing?' Harry broke the kiss and pushed Ginny away from him. **

**'Getting you away from Quidditch. I haven't seen you all day. I missed you. Besides, you didn't want to talk about Quidditch with my brother, did you? Quidditch isn't interesting.' Ginny lent in for another kiss. **

**'Ginny, Quidditch is interesting! And important!' Harry said. **

**'More important than me?' Ginny whispered. **

**'Yes! I mean, no. Well, right now, yes. Don't ever interrupt me when I'm talking about Quidditch!' Harry said sharply, and shook her, and then walked back over to Ron. **

**'God, your sister can be really annoying sometimes. Now, what were you saying?'**

**Ginny sat down dumbly, not knowing what to do next. What was happening between her and Harry? What was happening to the guy she fell in love with? Ginny could feel tears starting at the back of her eyes, and rushed up to her room before they started to show. Oblivious to her, Harry kept talking. **

*****~~~*****

The Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game got closer, and the rift between Harry and Ginny got bigger. As the days passed, Harry concentrated harder and harder on Quidditch and had less and less time for Ginny. Every time she tried to talk to him, he brushed her off like she mattered nothing to him. The trouble between the couple was getting so obvious that all of their friends were noticing it. Some days, Ginny would press an issue and Harry ignoring her for Quidditch escalated into a huge fight in the middle of the Common Room. 

**One night after a particularly bad fight that had left Ginny sobbing in her room and Harry deep in a book on Quidditch tactics, the entire room was talking. Seamus and Neville came over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting. **

**'What's up with those guys?' Seamus asked.**

**'Yeah, they used to be all lovey-dovey. What happened?' Neville poked in. **

**'I don't know. I keep feeling like something bad will happen between them. Harry has never been like this before, or Ginny for that matter. They need each other. I'm worried about them,' Hermione said as a frown appeared on her face. **

**'Don't worry,' Ron said as he pulled her close. 'Its true, though. Harry has been acting different. I think it might have something to do with Quidditch.'**

**'Then how come you don't act like that?' Hermione looked up at Ron.**

**'Well, I can multi-task.'**

**'But seriously you guys, what are we going to do about Ginny and Harry?' Seamus interjected. **

**'Seamus, I really think this is a situation that we just have to leave alone. I think we should leave Harry and Ginny to this out together. I really don't think either of them would appreciate our interfering,' Hermione said. **

**'Yeah,' Ron replied. 'Ginny is really sensitive about things like these, and Harry obviously doesn't know that they actually have a problem. Let's leave them alone, and see where this situation gets to.'**

**'Good call, I'm going to check on Ginny.'**

*****~~~*****

When Hermione got up to Ginny's room, the lights were off and the blinds were closed. She could hear someone weeping. Hermione didn't want to scare Ginny by talking to her out of the blue. She tried to locate Ginny by following the sound of her crying. Hermione was halfway across the room when she took a wrong turn and slammed her shin into something big and solid. 

**'Shit! Oww! Bloody Hell!' Hermione screamed. **

**'Hermione?' A teary voice said from the darkness. Ginny flipped on the lights to see Hermione hopping around on one foot, clutching her leg and swearing loudly.**

**'What are you doing in here?' Ginny asked. She looked awful. Her hair was in tangles, her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was red, swollen, tearstained, and creased from being pressed against her pillow. **

**'I'm… oww… shit… oww… hear to see… oww… how you're doing… oww!'**

**'Thanks. But I'm ok, really,' Ginny said as she sat back down on her bed. **

**'Hah! I may be in pain but I'm not blind. I know, or at least, I can see that you feel like crap. Ginny, I'm one of your best friends. Please tell me what's wrong!' Hermione went over and sat beside Ginny. **

**'Nothing. Everything. I don't know, Hermione. You can see what's happening, can't you? I guess Harry isn't the guy I thought he was. Why is he acting like this?' Ginny broke down in tears again. **

**'I don't know what to tell you, Gin. He's just a guy. You don't need him.' Hermione gave her a hug. **

**'Yes, but I love him. I think I might love him too much. Its not like we have even broke up. He's just been ignoring me. I guess that's why it hurts so much. Why is he acting like this? Did I do something?'**

**'No, it's not you,' Hermione reassured her. 'It's him.' (This speech sound familiar?) 'Ginny, I know he still loves you. I just think Quidditch is going to his head. I know this may be hard, but I think you should try to be little more patient. Who knows? Maybe after the Ravenclaw game, Harry will be back to the same, sweet, caring Harry we all know and love.'**

**'I hope so. God, I hope so! But Hermione, he told me that Quidditch was more important than me!' Ginny started sobbing, and threw herself back on the bed. **

**'He what?' Hermione cried. She leapt up. 'I'm going to go and give him a piece of my mind!'**

**'No, 'Mione,' Ginny's muffled voice said. 'Please don't.'**

**But Hermione was already gone. **

*****~~~*****

'Harry! I need to talk to you!' Hermione yelled as she ran down the stairs. Harry was still reading his tactics book. 

**"Hermione, I'm sort of busy right now!'**

**"I don't care! I have to talk to you!'**

**No sooner had Harry put down his book and gotten out of his chair, when Hermione shoved him back down. **

**'What the hell, Hermione? What is your problem?' Harry was angry. **

**'You are an asshole! You know that? I don't think I have a problem. You're the one with a problem. You told Ginny that Quidditch was more important than her! What kind of a person are you?' Hermione was right in his face. **

**'Oh, is that what this is all about? You interrupted me to talk about that? Come back when you have something more important to say.'**

**'God! You are an asshole! Before, I just thought that Quidditch had gone to your head, but now I'm beginning to think that you've been talking lessons in manners from Draco Malfoy! I can hardly bear to look at you right now! Do you know that your girlfriend is in her room, sobbing her eyes out, because you are breaking her heart? I bet you do, and like the shmuck you are acting like; you don't even appear to care. But I want to let you know. If you keep acting like this, you'll not only lose friends, but you'll lose Ginny forever.' With that, Hermione left to comfort Ginny, and Harry returned to his book, amid embarrassing glances from the other Gyrffindors. **


	9. Golden Wings

'**Harry! Harry! Wake up!' Someone whispered in his ear. **

**"No, that turtle is too green,' Harry mumbled as he struggled into consciousness.**

**'What?' Ron said, laughing, for it had been Ron who had woken Harry up. 'Anyway, Harry, get up! Get ready! It's Saturday! Quidditch! Ravenclaw!' Ron was shaking in excitement. He'd put a lot of effort into practicing, staying behind after practices for extra help, etc. **

**'Hey, you're right. Ron, do you think Ginny will show up at the game?' Harry asked, looking worried. **

**'I don't know Harry. You've been treating my little sister pretty badly these last two weeks, and frankly, I'm not too happy about it. Wait, I'm not happy about it at all,' Ron said, while struggling into his Quidditch robe. **

**'But she knows how much I care about her, doesn't she? She has to!'**

**'Even if she did, your behaviour lately could fill her mind with some not so pleasant thoughts. Harry, you're my best friend, but if you hurt my little sister in any way, I will beat the living snot out of you, got it?' Ron and Harry were nose to nose.**

**"Got it! Calm down!'**

**'Come on. Finish getting ready, and then we'll meet the rest of the team, and see if you're still in Ginny's good graces, although I doubt it. Harry, calm down. Remember, we still have the opening breakfast and ceremonies before our game,' Ron said as he finished tying his shoes and waited for Harry at the door. Seamus and Neville were just beginning to awaken. **

*****~~~*****

**The team met in the Common Room before everyone was up. **

**'Ok guys,' Wood said. 'This is it. This is the day. The first game, your first game. I'm supposed to give you some sort of pep talk but I don't feel like droning on forever. Felicia and I just want to let you all know that whatever happens out there, we're proud of you.'**

**'Oh Wood, that's so sweet,' Ron said, wiping pretend tears from his eyes. 'It just makes me want to cry. Oh, I need a hug.'**

**'But seriously you guys, we just want you all to have fun,' Felicia said. 'Quidditch is not supposed to be a job, it's a game. I've noticed that a lot of you have been concentrating totally on Quidditch, not naming any names. Cough*Harry* Cough. Sorry, I had to do it. For now, lets just go and have some breakfast.'**

**'Yeah!"**

*****~~~*****

The teams were told to wait in a special room while the rest of the students found their seats. Each team stood separately, talking quietly amongst each other, shooting the other teams glances. Draco and the Slytherin team were making their way over to the Gryffindors when Professor Snape poked his head around the door. 

**'Slytherins, come with me!' The Slytherins filed out and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. **

**The Hufflepuff team was called next, leaving Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to face each other for the first time as a whole. **

**'So, uh…' Wood started. 'It's, uh… a nice day for playing, huh?'**

**'Yes, it looks really nice. A little chilly though,' Cho replied.**

**'True,' Felicia said. The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. **

**Professor Moray came in. 'Whoa, you could the air in here with a knife. Lots of tension, I guess. Well, anyway, Ravenclaw, your turn. Come with me.'**

**'We'll see you guys in there,' Cho said as she and her team left.**

**'All alone,' Felicia said, cracking her knuckles. **

**'No, its time to go.' Professor McGonagall appeared out of nowhere. (Actually, everyone had been so preoccupied that they hadn't seen a cat walk in and transfigure into her.)**

**The team grabbed their things, and filed out after Professor McGonagall. **

**'Honey, don't crack your knuckles. I like you without arthritis,' Wood said, and then kissed Felicia's hands. **

**'Oh, such the romantic,' she shot back. **

**As the Gryffindors walked to the Hall, they could hear all of the students cheering for Ravenclaw. The team was stopped outside of the open doors. **

**'And now,' Dumbledore was heard to say. 'The School Quidditch champions for the past 5 years, Gryffindor!'**

**The team was pushed forward and the room erupted. It was a slow process for Harry and his teammates to get to their seats as kids kept slapping them on the back and saying 'Good luck!'**

**Harry maneuvered over to an empty seat next to Ginny.**

**'Is this seat taken?' he asked. **

**'No.'**

**"Can I sit here then?'**

**'It's a free country,' Ginny said curtly, not meeting Harry's eyes. **

**Harry was about to say something to Ginny when Dumbledore stood up to speak. All of the students remembered the 'Studenti Whisperus' spell and the room fell silent quickly. **

**'Welcome to the first day of our In-House Round Robin Quidditch tournament! Whoa, that was a mouthful. It proves to be an exciting event for everyone, not only the players and coaches. Six games will occur over the next six weeks, and I am pleased to have our first occur today. As all of you know, the winning team of our tournament will be presenting Hogwarts at the 1st ever World School Quidditch Championships which will occur later in the year here!'**

**The students were silent, not wanting their voices to be taken away again. **

**'You may applaud,' Dumbledore said.**

**The Hall burst into applause. Everyone was crazy with nerves and excitement. **

**'Quiet! I just wanted to wish all of the teams good luck! As for the non-playing students, I hope to see all of you out there today and in the future, cheering on your houses! Let's eat!'**

**Once again, Harry was too nervous to eat. Ron wasn't. He was gobbling down food like it was his last meal. **

**'Ron, you might want to slow down. There won't be any food left for the rest of us,' Wood called down the table. **

**'Yeah,' Harry quipped. ' If you eat any more, your broom won't be able to lift you.'**

**'Speak for yourself. The way you're eating, the wind will just blow you off your broom. Hang on tight, skinny boy,' Ron shot back. **

**'Uh, Harry?' Ginny said timidly. 'Perhaps it would be best if you ate something. Anything.'**

**'You're right, Gin. Thanks,' Harry said as he reached for an apple. He flashed her a bright grin, and Ginny began to hope that he was back to his old self. **

**The rest of the meal passed with good-natured jokes and laughter. **

**'Ahem,' Dumbledore called from the head table. 'If you please, I would like for the two competing teams to head to the field for preparation. The rest of us will follow soon.'**

**The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams filed out quickly. They grouped together outside the front doors, where Hagrid met them. **

**' 'Ow's every 'un of you doin' this mornin'? I'm supposed to bring yous to tha field, and go over some rules. This way.' Hagrid turned and led towards the pitch. Although he was supposed to tell them things, the trip was mostly silent. The group entered onto the Quidditch pitch, and some emitted a gasp. It was a very cold morning, but soon as the teams entered the field, they felt like they were in the Bahamas. The air was warm and the sky was sunny. **

**'You like it?' Hagrid asked, beaming. **

**'Like it? Hagrid, its prefect! Thanks! We don't even have something like this in the pros!' Wood said as he slapped Hagrid on the back. **

**'Oh, I'm supposed to tell ya that 'play fair, play clean', 'have fun', and , there was one more thing. Ah, I forget it. Well, you can go get ready for the game. Dumbledore and the rest of the students will arrivin' soon. Oh, now I remember that last thing; the games are bein' timed now, so that'll be new. Have fun!'**

**The teams took that as their cue to head to their respective dressing rooms. In the Gryffindor room, the team got ready silently. When they were ready, they all looked to Felicia and Wood for the next steps. **

**'Well,' Wood said, and then cleared his throat. 'Here we are, your first game. Wow, I'm not good at making these speeches. Felicia?'**

**'Ok, numbskull. Well, I'm going to make this short and simple. I'm proud of you guys. You've worked hard over the past few weeks. I want you guys to go out there and have fun, and show the Ravenclaws exactly why you are the House Champions!'**

**'Yeah!'**

*****~~~*****

The two teams lined up on either side of the center of the pitch after all of the students had found seats. Harry searched the crowd for Ginny, but eh couldn't see her. Professor Dumbledore appeared on the field wearing the robes of an official. 

'Yes', he said. 'I will be officiating this game. That'll show you youngsters that I still have some young blood in me. Shall we begin?' The two teams nodded. 'On your brooms, and take your spots.'

The kids leapt onto their brooms and flew into their positions. Professor McGonagall carried the box containing a very excited Snitch to Dumbledore. He quickly let it out, and it flew away with only a golden shimmer. Dumbledore quickly let out the rest of the balls, jumped on his broom (with surprising agility for an older person), and yelled, 'Fly!' The game had begun. 

The Gryffindor team scored some quick goals early on. The led the game for a long stretch where there was no scoring. The Snitch was very elusive this game and so far, Harry hadn't been able to locate it for more than a few seconds. Ravenclaw's seeker had obviously been taking cues from Cho herself, because as soon as the game started, the kid had been right on Harry's broom tail, following him. 

The score quickly evened up and then Ravenclaw pulled ahead. Harry looked at the clock and saw that there was only 5 minutes left. He knew that he would have to grab the Snitch soon or Ravenclaw would win. 

'Quidditch Turtlum!' Dumbledore called as his wand emitted a sparkly wave over the entire field. Harry felt his broom slow to a stop. When he looked around, he saw that all activity on the field had stopped. It seemed as if al brooms were frozen in midair. The announcer's voice came over the speakers. 

'Gryffindor has called a timeout. All players proceed to their respective benches.'

As if by magic (he he), the brooms started moving again, but now in a course headed straight for the benches. 

'I didn't know you could call a timeout,' Ron said, as Harry's broom caught up with his. 

'Neither did I. Have you seen Ginny? Is she here?' Harry looked around frantically. 

'Yes, calm down. She's sitting with Hermione by the announcer's table. See?' Ron pointed. 

'Where? I don't see… oh, she came. Do you think she's forgiven me for being such an ass?' 

'Depends on whether she takes after me, or after Fred and George. No, Harry, I'm sure she has. But you can ask her after the game. For now, let's go see why Wood's got his panties in a twist.'

Wood was pacing as they got to the bench. 

'Wood! What's up? I mean, there is only 5 minutes left in the game. You know, I'm never going to get used to Quidditch having a time limit,' Ron said. 

'I just wanted to give you guys a break. OK, the score is really close, but I know you guys can win this. Just a couple of quick goals. Or, even better, capture the Snitch. How close are you, Harry?'

'Not so close. I've seen it a couple of times but the Snitch seems even more hyper today than usual. Plus, I've been spending most of my time trying to away from their seeker. That kid is just on my ass. I wish I could use my wand and I would…-' Harry said, but was interrupted.

'Well, if you can get, I'd appreciate it,' Wood cut in. 'We'd all appreciate it.'

'I'm trying.'

Lee Jordan's voice came over the loudspeaker. 'The game shall recommence. All players to their positions. Professor McGonagall, do I have to say this? It sounds dumb.'

'Just read the script.'

'All players to their positions.'

'Well, here goes nothing,' Harry said to Ron as they got back onto their brooms and flew to their spots. 

'Don't be afraid to use any moves I taught you!' Felicia called after the teams. 

'Go!' The clock started to count down again. The Gryffindor Chasers grabbed the Quaffles quickly and sped off towards the Ravenclaw net. Two quick goals were put past the keeper and the score now stood at 150-149 for Ravenclaw. 

'Come on, come on. Only one more,' Harry thought. The time passed quickly as no more goals were scored. The game entered its last 10 seconds, and Ravenclaw supporters started counting down. 

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…'

**Harry saw a glimmer of gold at the corner of his eye. The Snitch!  He pulled down into a spiral and followed it. **

**'4,3…'**

**The Snitch was right below him now. Oh, he couldn't reach it. The Snitch was too far down. **

**'2…'**

**Harry swung down into _the monkey_ and grabbed the Snitch just as the time ran out. The Gryffindors burst into cheers as Harry felt the Snitch beat its wings furiously to get out of his iron grip. He swung back up onto his broom, amazed that he had actually done _the monkey_ and it had worked! Lee Jordan could hardly be heard over the noise. **

**'Potter gets the Snitch! Potter gets the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins!'**

**Harry was forced down to the ground as his teammates swamped him. **

**'Harry, that was bloody brilliant!' Felicia yelled after giving him a bone-crushing hug. Harry shook people off as he caught a glimpse of Ginny through the crowd. He pushed through the crowd to get to her. **

**'I'm sorry, Gin.'**

**'I know,' Ginny said quietly as she looked up with eyes that plainly showed that she had suffered. **

**Harry couldn't take it anymore. He rushed forward and kissed her. The tenseness immediately flowed from her. **

**'Maybe things will be better now. Maybe it was just Quidditch,' Ginny thought. **

**'Ginny,' Harry said as he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. 'I'm sorry. I will never be like that again. You believe me, right?'**

**'Harry, I think the question is do you believe you?'**

**'Gin, I-' Harry started, but was interrupted as Ron ran up to the couple. **

**'Hey Gin! Good game, huh? Well, I came to announce that there will be a major celebration in Gryffindor Tower this evening!'**

**'Cool, but Ron, I'm kind of busy here,' Ginny said, with a gesture towards Harry. **

'What? Oh. OH! I'm going to go find Hermione so she can congratulate me, and I'll see you two later.' With that, Ron ran off, shouting Hermione's name. 

**'Come on Harry. We've got a party to go to! And something tells me that you'll definitely be one of the guests of honour.' Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him off towards the castle. **

*****~~~*****

The party raged in the Gryffindor Tower into the wee hours of the morning. There was plenty of food and butterbeer to go around. 

**'Hey Ron,' Harry said as he tapped the other boy on the shoulder. **

**'Yeah?' Ron broke a kiss with Hermione to turn around to face Harry. **

**'When did you find time to take the Invisibility cloak and go to Hogsmeade for all of this stuff?'**

**'I didn't do this. It was all here when we got here. I thought you did it.'**

**'No, it wasn't me. I wonder who went to all this expense just for the winner's of a regular game?'**

**'Something makes me think that Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had something to do with it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was quite busy before you interrupted me. Go back to my sister and have some fun,' Ron said, and the pushed Harry away. **

**'Ok, see you later. Good game, mate.'**

**The party went on for hours, and showed no signs of ending when Professor McGonagall came in at 2 AM. **

**'Students! Please! Go to bed! I'm quite proud of you but it was only one game. It wasn't even the championship. Now, you still have school, and the team still has more games to prepare for. I know you're all very excited, but it is time for you all to pack up, and go to bed. Thank-you!' She turned and left the Common Room. **

**'Oh, come on! Let's party!' Ron yelled.**

**'What was that, Weasley?' Professor McGonagall's voice came back through the Portrait hole. **

**'I mean, no, let's not. Time for sleep! Let's go. Hup, 2, 3,4. Hup, 2,3, 4.' Ron tried to say. **

**'Smooth, Ron, very smooth,' Harry said as he passed the other boy on his way up the stairs.**

**'I try.'**


	10. Salty Tears

The next game was against Slytherin, Gryffindor's main rivals. Wood stepped up the practices, and the team became more focused than they had before. No matter how much Harry wanted to pay attention to Ginny, he became more and more preoccupied with Quidditch. Harry became flippant and rude when talking to Ginny, and she began to fear that he was becoming like he was before the Ravenclaw game. She was right. 

**Days passed and Harry became worse. He became much worse than he was before the Ravenclaw game, and he and Ginny had nightly fights. The game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin came and went, with Slytherin winning. This meant that Gryffindor and Slytherin were in the lead, and so whoever won the game between them would be important. This made Harry concentrate even harder on Quidditch. He stayed out on the pitch long after practice had ended, and was out there at dawn every morning. He hardly talked to anyone, and when he saw Ginny he looked right through her. **

**Two days before the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game found Harry seated by the fire, engrossed in yet another Quidditch tactics book. Ginny walked over to him tentatively, as they had had a huge fight the night before, and Harry showed no signs of apology. Ginny was angry with Harry, but she loved him, and so she tried to make up. **

**'Harry, what do you want to do for our 6 month anniversary?' Ginny asked. **

**Harry looked up, annoyed. 'Ginny, I'm not listening to you. What do you want?'**

**Ginny had had enough. She was sick and tired of being Harry's doormat. 'That's right. You're never listening. You don't care about me or what I have to say. It's just Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch with you, 24/7. I'd be surprised if you even remembered you had a girlfriend.' **

**'But Ginny, this is important!'**

**She looked up, with tears in her eyes. 'Yes, and like you said, I'm not. You treat me like crap, Harry, and I've finally had enough of it. I've had it with this, and I've had it with us. Goodbye!' Ginny raced off to her room in tears. **

**Harry sat down blankly, not noticing everyone's stares. 'What just happened?'**

**Seamus walked over to answer the question. 'I think she broke up with you, mate.'**

**A/N- I have more written. You want to read it? Please review. I know that isn't nice, but some people never review any more. Not naming any names *cough*Nymphean and Meg Albatou*cough*. Please review! I enjoy it!**


	11. Voices in my head

**Disclaimer: I know I'm supposed to, but I have been way too lazy to put one on. So sue me, ha ha. OK, if you recognize the characters, I obviously didn't make them up. They are the brainchildren of J.K Rowling. Also, I don't take the credit for anything related to Saturday Night Live. But I do own Felicia Ledger, although she is based on a real person, so I own her character, not her soul. Where is this coming from? But thanks so much for your amazing reviews, especially about Felicia. **

**"Harry. Harry? Yoo hoo?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes. **

**'What do you want?"**

**"Harry, you have to get up. I mean, you've been lying in bed all day, and you're not even using the time to sleep. Get up! I'm going to open the curtains.' Ron moved to the window. **

**'No! Keep them closed!' Harry growled. **

**'Oh, get over yourself. Being all depressed and angsty does not flatter you. Don't just quit everything because Ginny dumped you.'**

**"Wow, Ron, you're sympathetic.' Harry turned over and faced the wall. **

**'C'mon, Quidditch time.' Ron walked over and pulled the blankets off Harry's bed. "Quidditch waits for no one.' **

**'Ron, I'm not going to practice. Just tell Wood that I'm sick or something. Don't worry, I'll be at the game tomorrow.'**

**Ron gave up. 'Suit yourself. But you better be at the game. Slytherin is our biggest rival, and we need you. I'm going to be late. I don't mean to rub salt in the wound, but you're not being a very great role model for the rest of us.' Ron walked to the door, where he stopped and turned back.**

**'Harry, I'm cool with what you're doing, but be nice to the rest of us and have a shower!'**

*****~~~*****

'Harry? Are you all right? Ron told me that you didn't go to Quidditch practice? Are you okay?' Hermione asked as she poked her head around the door. There was no answer. 

**"Can I come in?'**

**'Mphm.' A muffled acceptance came from the pile of tangled bedclothes piled on Harry's bed. **

**'Harry? Are you in there?' The lights were low, and Hermione edged carefully towards the bed, remembering what had happened before with Ginny, and stupid big heavy solid things not being where they were supposed to be. **

**'Yeah, I'm here.' Harry's head poked through the pile. His usually rumpled black hair was impossibly messy. Hermione resisted the urge to smooth it down. **

**'Well Harry, what's the dilly-o? I heard that in a Muggle movie last summer, and have waned to say it ever since.' Hermione found a smooth spot on the bed and sat down. **

**'I think that's obvious, 'Mione. My life is going to the shits,' Harry said, blinking owlishly at her, as he refused to put on his glasses.**

**'No, Harry, your life is fine. Winning Quidditch, good grades. Its just your love life that's going to the shits.'**

**'Wow, so sympathetic, just like your boyfriend.'**

**"I guess Weasley traits rub off on you if you hang around them a lot, but then, you wouldn't know that, would you?'**

**Harry groaned and fell over. 'I'm feeling bad enough without that. DO you have no sympathy or mercy?'**

**Hermione leaned over and patted Harry on the back. "Not for you. You're one of my best friends, but right now, I think you deserved what you got.'**

**'Touché. Have you talked to Ginny yet?'**

**"Yes. Where do you think I've been most of yesterday and today? She's pretty much doing what you're doing.'**

**'And what would that be, Miss Granger?'**

**"Hiding out."**

**"I'm not hiding out!'**

**'What? Of course you are. What do you call all of this?' Hermione spread her hands, glancing around. **

**'All of what?' Harry's eyes peered out suspiciously from his cover of blankets. **

**"Hmm… where shall I being? Staying in bed all day, skipping Quidditch practices and school, not opening the curtains or turning on the lights. And Harry, not taking a shower is not the way to mope around.'**

**Harry sniffed his shirt. 'Do I really smell that bad?'**

**Hermione laughed. "Yes. I would rather not describe it. But this isn't healthy. At least Ginny has the sense to drown her sorrow in chocolate.' Hermione looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go. Want me to grab you some dinner?'**

**'No, I think I'll live like a starving artist for now. I don't think I'd be able to keep it down. But I do have this weird craving for triple fudge chocolate ripple ice cream with M&M's on it. Weird.'**

**Hermione laughed and walked out the door. Harry lay down and was about to shut his eyes when Hermione walked back in. **

**"Harry? For what its worth, I think everything is going to be fine. I know Ginny loves you, and its clear that you love her. I have a feeling that things will work out for the best.'**

**"Thanks, 'Mione. You're full of it, but thanks.'**

**Harry fell asleep, and didn't wake up when Ron came in. **

*****~~~*****

'Whoa!' Harry felt himself fly through the air as someone dumped over his mattress.

**'Come on, Harry,' Wood said, smiling evilly. 'You don't get a nice wakeup call when you miss, or shall I say skip, the last practice before a big game.'**

**'I wasn't expecting one,' Harry grumbled as he slowly and painfully got to his feet.**

**'Good. I hope you were at least practicing Quidditch in your mind, because the game vs. Slytherin starts in about an hour. Ron said you haven't been eating much or sleeping well so we thought it would okay if we let you sleep through breakfast. I brought you an apple in case you're hungry. Here's your uniform. Felicia already grabbed your equipment. People have already started heading out to this pitch. A game with Gryffindor vs. Slytherin is really hot! I gotta go over some plays with Felicia, so I'll see you in the dressing room.' With that, Wood tossed the uniform and apple at Harry and ran out of the room. **

*****~~~*****

Harry walked down to the pitch deep in thought. He hardly knew where he was going, and bumped into a lot of people.

Harry turned back from waving at some fans and walked right into someone. As they connected, Harry felt a sharp shock, as if their skins had conducted electricity. He regained his balance, looked up, and saw Ginny. 

'Hey,' he said shakily, and then faltered. 

'Hey,' she said. No prizes for scintillating conversation here. 

She stared at her feet, and Harry looked about, searching for something not idiotic to say. 

'Um… how are you doing?'

'I'm…fine… I gotta go!' She ran off, leaving Harry feeling worse than before he had seen her. 

Harry caught a glimpse of Ron pushing through the crowd. Well, even if you weren't as tall as Harry, you could still see Ron's tall frame anywhere. 

'Harry!' He yelled. 'The game's about to start. Let's go! Wood's about to have kittens!'

Harry and Ron ran towards the sidelines where Wood, Felicia and the rest of the team were grouped. When Wood saw them, he was visibly relieved, and Felicia rushed over.

'Thank whatever you are here! We thought you were about to bail on us!' Felicia was so relieved that she gave Harry a hug. 

'Alright team, no need for a pep talk. Just get out on the field and show Slytherin who's the boss!' Wood yelled, his Scots accent get broader as he got more excited. 

The team jumped on their brooms and sped out onto the pitch. Dumbledore let out the balls and the clock was started. 

But no matter how excited the Gryffindor team was, it appeared as if their hearts weren't in it. Slytherin scored a few quick goals and managed to keep the action in the Gryffindor end. Draco flew around Harry, grinning evilly and mouthing obscenities. More than once Harry felt like smacking Draco right across the face. Slytherin scored a few times more, while Gryffindor's score still stayed at zero. Time was running out fast. 

Wood was running up and down the sidelines, yelling at Harry. 'Harry, get in the game! Stop moping around. Win this!'

But no matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't see anything but Ginny. Suddenly, he heard her voice in his head. 

'Harry, what are you doing? Why aren't you concentrating? I need you to win this! You've been ignoring me to concentrate on this game. Don't make me think I was ignored for nothing. I broke up with you because you were too busy, not because I didn't love you. If you wasted your time to act like this, I will lose all respect for you. You can't let Slytherin win this! Let's go!' 

Harry shook his head as if to clear it. He now knew he could do it. He could win. He would win. Harry ordered his broom to go faster and flew in and around his teammates, shouting words of encouragement. Whatever he said must have worked because his teammates perked up with a seemingly renewed attitude. Amare Bell snatched the Quaffle while it was passing from one Slytherin to another and scored a quick goal before the Slytherin team realized what was going on. Once the Gryffindors had caught on to the scoring game, they weren't going to quit. Before Slytherin's very eyes, Gryffindor did the impossible: they tied up the game. Meanwhile, Harry was hell bent on grabbing the Snitch. It was a little hard as Draco seemed to enjoy flying into him at full speed. 

Wood could not believe what he was seeing. 'What's got into Harry? Why couldn't he and the rest of the team have acted like that the beginning?'

'Who cares, baby?' Felicia said. 'What matters is that they're acting like that now.'

'You're right. You're so smart,' Wood said softly, pulling her towards him. 

'You are,' she said back. They started making out immediately. (A/N: sound like anything familiar? Nomar!)

'Excuse me,' a chilly voice said behind them. The couple broke apart to see Professor McGonagall glaring at them.

'Mr. Wood and Miss Ledger, don't you have a game to watch and a team to coach?'

'Yes, Professor,' they said, shamefacedly.

'Well, see to it that you do,' she said. 'But they've rather turned the game around, don't you think?'

'Umm. I-' Wood was interrupted by a roar from the crowd, some in anger, some in excitement. The three looked up in time to see Harry fly in and snatch the Snitch, right before Draco's outstretched fingers closed in on it. 

'GRYFFINDOR WINS! POTTER GETS THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN SUCKS!-' Lee Jordan was shut off before he could make any other unflattering remarks about Slytherin. 

Harry could feel himself being jumped upon by his teammates, and the group sunk to the ground under the weight. By the time Harry struggled out from under his teammates, the whole school had emptied out onto the pitch and he was swamped again. All of the Slytherins were grouped off to the side, making faces and obviously saying mean things about the Gryffindors. Strangely enough, Harry couldn't see Professor Snape among, which was surprising, as Harry assumed that Snape would be first in line for a Harry Potter/Gryffindor bashing fest. It took Harry and the team over a half hour to clear the endless parade of well wishers. Harry didn't really see any one as he was looking for Ginny. When he had all but given up hope that she would appear, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around to see Ginny smiling at him. His heart skipped a beat, and realized, like all the Weasleys, when Ginny got excited, her fiery red hair stuck out around her head and her green eyes almost glowed. Wait, when had Ginny got tall?

'How do you like the spell I did on you?' she asked, eyes twinkling.

'What spell?'

'Before the game, I put a spell on you that made me able to transfer my voice to your head, so I could talk to you. Hermione taught it to me. 

Harry didn't know what to say. He had just assumed that since he had wanted Ginny to talk to him so badly, he had just imagined it. 'How did you do it? I don't remember anything about a spell. How could you perform it without me noticing?'

'Remember before the game, when you and I ran into each other?'

'Yes.'

'It wasn't an accident. But do you remember a shock?'

Harry remembered everything about that encounter with her. 'Yes, but I thought that it was just electricity.'

'No, it was my wand,' Ginny replied bluntly. 

Harry looked deep into her eyes, and made a decision. He grabbed her shoulders, and leaned in close. 'OK, look Ginny, I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I don't know what got into me. Quidditch has never affected me like that before. I let Quidditch become more important to me than you. I hurt you because of some stupid game, but I can't do it without you. I can't do anything without you. All I could think of during the game was you. I almost screwed it up for everyone because I couldn't get you off my mind. I completely lost sight of what was actually important to me, and I almost lost you forever. Gods, I'm screwing this up too. Ginny, what I'm trying to say it-'

'Shh, I know, I understand. I don't want to think about our recent past, or talk about it, so let' s forget about everything that has happened. I love you Harry.'

Harry looked at her amazedly, and then shook himself out of his daze. 'I love you too, Ginny.'

'For some reason, I feel like I should be hearing a canned audience saying 'awww!' Harry, our last dialogue must be one of the mushiest ones ever written.' Ginny smiled up at him, obviously not caring. 

'C'mere, you,' he said, and pulled her to him. Their lips met, and everything was forgiven. 


	12. Ooh la la!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

**Once again, the Gryffindor common room was filled with food and drinks when the hungry players and spectators streamed in from the chilly outdoors. Harry and Ginny claimed a couch for their own, and sat close, talking quietly for most of the evening. **

**Ron and Hermione sat together holding hands and drinking butterbeer. While Ron went to get them some food, Hermione watched Wood and Felicia sneak off furtively, occasionally giggling hysterically. **

**When Ron returned, Hermione asked him where Wood and Felicia had gone, and what they were going to do. Oh, she is so naïve. **

**'I don't know. Probably victory sex,' Ron said. **

**'Not a bad idea,' Hermione said slyly, reaching for a Chocolate Frog from Ron's overloaded plate. **

**'Ok. What? WHAT? Are you serious?' Ron looked deep into her eyes. **

**'No, I'm Hermione. But why not?'**

**'OK, let me rephrase that. What I mean is, are you sure?'**

**'I have never been more sure of anything in my life. C'mon.' She leapt off the table, beckoned to Ron, and then quickly ran up the staircase to the boys dormitory. Ron quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard them or seen her, and followed. Neither had noticed Neville sitting right behind them. **


	13. New sleeping arrangements

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing except the plot and Felicia. I really wish we didn't have to write these, but oh well. I know, finally, another chapter is up.  
  
1 'Mmm,' Hermione mumbled, as she stretched. 'That was nice.'  
  
'Well.' For once, Ron lacked a smartass comment. He settled for kissing her, and then cuddled against her back.  
  
The two new lovers fell asleep, still intertwined.  
  
***~~~***  
  
The sun poked through the drapes surrounding Ron's bed. Hermione stirred under Ron's hands, but then quickly woke up. She turned to look at Ron in a new light. From close up, he actually looked innocent, his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Why are guys blessed with such unbelievably long eyelashes?  
  
Ron awoke to see Hermione staring at him.  
  
'What? Why are you staring at me like that?'  
  
'It's just that I've never seen you from this angle before,' Hermione said, smiling.  
  
'And?'  
  
'And I like it.'  
  
'Good, because I do too.' He leaned over to kiss her. Ron stared kissing her a bit more seriously, and Hermione knew what he wanted to do.  
  
'Wait!' she cried, and sat up abruptly.  
  
'Herm, don't worry. It's Sunday, no school.' Ron started to kiss her neck.  
  
She shook him off. 'That's not what I'm worried about. What if your roommates know I was here with you last night?'  
  
Ron laughed. 'They probably do. If I recall, you were quite loud last night.'  
  
'Ron!' Hermione cried, and then hit him, lightly. 'Luckily I remembered to charm your bed curtains to be soundproof last night. But someone must've seen us come up here together last night. What if they told Dumbledore? I could get expelled!' She started to get frantic.  
  
'Calm down! Hermione, please calm down!' Ron grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. 'I'm sure non knows. Well, I'm sure that if anyone does, they won't tell.'  
  
'OK, but I still want to check.' She got out of bed and started looking for something.  
  
'What are you doing?' Ron asked.  
  
'Getting dressed so I can go down to breakfast, and make sure that no one has told.'  
  
'No!' Ron groaned and fell back on his pillows.  
  
'Yes, and you have to come with me.'  
  
'Why? Why can't we just stay here and enjoy a little quiet time?' Ron winked at Hermione.  
  
'Please?'  
  
'Oh alright, but I'm only doing this because then you'll owe me, and I expect to get a great reward somewhere down the line.'  
  
Hermione laughed and threw him a bunch of material. 'Thanks. Better put your clothes on.'  
  
***~~~***  
  
When Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall together at breakfast, more than a few catcalls were heard.  
  
'See!' Hermione whispered in Ron's ear. 'They know!'  
  
'Calm down, I doubt they know anything,' he whispered back.  
  
Hermione quickly looked up at the Head Table. Nothing seemed amiss. 'Well, at least Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers don't seem to know yet.'  
  
'Then calm down and we can have some breakfast. I'm bloody hungry!' Ron flashed a smile at Hermione and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They proceeded to walk towards the Gryffindor table and their breakfast, when Draco Malfoy stepped up and blocked their way.  
  
'What do you want, Malfoy?' Ron snarled.  
  
'Whoa, Weasley! No need to be so harsh!' Draco replied. 'I just wanted to ask how you enjoyed your night? Sleep well?'  
  
'Yes,' Ron sad suspiciously.  
  
'Alone?'  
  
'What kind of question is that? Of course we slept alone,' Hermione cried, a little panicked.  
  
'Well I beg to differ. I have it on good authority that you didn't. I happen to know that you two spent the night together,' Draco said, smirking.  
  
'How did you find out?' Ron asked, low and menacing.  
  
'Oh, a little bird told me,' Draco replied, deliberately being vague.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Perhaps a little dodo named Longbottom.'  
  
'Neville!' Hermione cried out.  
  
'Don't look so surprised, Granger,' Draco smirked.  
  
'What are you going to do, Draco?' Hermione asked quietly, dreading the answer.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'What? You're going to do nothing! Knowing you Draco, you'd do anything to get me and/or Ron expelled. Well, now's your chance!'  
  
'Obviously, Granger, you don't know me at all. I'm not as mean as you think I am.'  
  
Ron laughed bitterly. 'Bullshit. You're an asshole and always will be,' he scoffed.  
  
Draco backed up a step. 'What? Do you want me to tell McGonagall? Or worse yet, Dumbledore?'  
  
Hermione rushed forward. 'No! Please! I'll do anything!'  
  
'I don't want anything from you, except for you to treat me nicely. I'm actually a nice guy, and believe it or not, I have feelings. Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I'm like my father. Maybe you could get the other Weasley and Potter to do the same.' Draco stepped back, waiting for her reply.  
  
'I think I can manage that. And Draco?'  
  
'Yes.Hermione?' Draco stumbled over the name, as he had never said it before.  
  
'Thank you,' she said quickly, and kissed him on the cheek before leading Ron to the Gryffindor table.  
  
'Did Hermione actually have a civil conversation with Draco and then kiss him on the cheek?' Ginny asked Harry incredulously, as she and he had watched the whole thing.  
  
'I think so. Has Hell frozen over?'  
  
'I guess we'll have to ask Draco the next time we see him. Hermione what just happened?' Ginny said as Hermione and Ron took seats beside her and Harry.  
  
'Nothing, really. So what's up with you guys?' Hermione asked, brushing off the entire incident.  
  
'Hey Ron, hey Hermione,' Neville called down the table.  
  
She turned to him, gave him a look that could kill, and then turned her back on Neville and blatantly ignored him.  
  
Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, 'Hermione, why are you being so rude to Neville? He's our friend!'  
  
'He is not our friend! Well, at least he's not Ron's and my friend!'  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look.  
  
'I'll explain later,' Hermione whispered to the younger girl.  
  
***~~~***  
  
'You guys did what?!?' Ginny exclaimed.  
  
'Not so loud,' Hermione admonished her. 'We had sex.'  
  
'And how does Neville factor into this?' Ginny asked, remembering their previous conversation.  
  
Ron got up and paced around the Common Room where the group had retired after breakfast. 'Somehow Neville found out what Hermione and I were doing, and for some reason, squealed to Draco Malfoy.'  
  
'To Malfoy?' Harry exclaimed, confused. 'But he's a Slytherin, and not to mention, pure evil.'  
  
'No actually, Malfoy, I mean, Draco, has turned out to be a nice guy,' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, Harry and I saw you and Ron getting all chummy with him at breakfast. What's up with that?' Ginny asked, and then snuggled up to Harry. Since their makeup the night before, Harry and Ginny had tried to stay as close together as they could.  
  
'Well, Draco was just letting us know that he knew what we were up to, and how he had found out. Then he told us that he wouldn't tell anyone about us,' Ron said.  
  
'In exchange for what? Your immortal soul?' Harry said sarcastically.  
  
'Harry, I know you might not want to believe it, but I think Draco has changed. I think he actually might be a nice guy. I can't believe it I'm saying this,' Ron said.  
  
'Well, if Ron thinks Draco is a nice guy, he must be. Sort of sounds like Neville and Draco have switched personalities,' Ginny analyzed.  
  
'What are we going to do about Neville?' Hermione asked Ron.  
  
'I could talk to him,' Harry offered.  
  
'I don't know Harry,' Ron said. 'I really think Hermione or I should be the one to talk to him. I mean, it really is our business, but thanks for offering.'  
  
'I see where you're coming from,' Ginny ventured. 'But Harry does have a point. Because he isn't directly involved in this, um, situation, Harry could be objective when talking to Neville. You and Hermione could, and probably will, get very upset or angry and do something you'll regret later. Let's just be safe and let Harry do it.'  
  
Ron and Hermione whispered together for a moment. 'Sure, Harry, thanks,' Hermione said.  
  
'I'm going to go get it over with now, so I can come back and catch up on lost time with you,' Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.  
  
'You are so sweet, Harry Potter. Make sure you do hurry back because there's lots I want to say to you,' she whispered back.  
  
Harry stood up. 'I'm off,' he said and after kissing Ginny softly, he went to find Neville.  
  
***~~~***  
  
Harry found Neville Longbottom sitting by himself in the library.  
  
'Hey, Neville!' he called.  
  
'Yeah, what do you want?' Neville said sharply.  
  
'Oy, no need to get all defensive, I just wanted to ask you a question.'  
  
'Yeah, shoot.'  
  
'Was it really you who told Draco about Ron and Hermione?'  
  
'Yeah, what of it?'  
  
'That's what I was afraid of. I don't want to point fingers, and I don't really know what's happening, but this situation is getting very familiar. Its almost seems like history is repeating itself and you're becoming.Peter Pettigrew,' Harry finished.  
  
Neville's eyes grew wide and he lost all traces of that tough guy demeanor. 'No, I'm not evil, I swear. I was just lonely, because you guys were all off at Quidditch, and Draco was actually being nice to me. But, oh.' he trailed off.  
  
'Its ok, Neville, I believe you. I think Ron and Hermione will too, if you apologize profusely and grovel a little.' Harry patted Neville on the arm and led him back to the Common Room.  
  
***~~~***  
  
Ron and Hermione accepted Neville's apology and they all became friends again, although Hermione still treated Neville with a bit of restraint.  
  
Things were now back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be at a wizarding school where Draco Malfoy is now a good friend with our group of Gryffindors, and Ron and Hermione now enjoy new sleeping arrangements.  
  
Ginny and Harry's relationship was now better than ever, with Harry lavishing withheld affection on Ginny, and Ginny blossoming under all of the attention. But the Quidditch game with Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff was approaching. Ginny wondered if Harry could keep his promise and not focus totally on Quidditch. She would just have to wait and find out. 


	14. Coming Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, unless its something new you recognize from my earlier chapters.   
  
A few days later, Harry and Ginny sat with Hermione and Ron around the Common Room fire.  
  
Harry lifted his head from where it had been resting on Ginny's and said, `I've been thinking. I-.'  
  
`Ooh, that must hurt,' Ron called mockingly.  
  
`Shut up Ron. No, it occurred to me that we are just like my parents and the Marauders.'  
  
Hermione sat up, looking interested. `OK, who's who?'  
  
`Well, I'm my father and Ginny is my mum, barring various physical and mental differences. Neville is Peter Pettigrew, minus that whole evil thing. And you and Ron are Remus and Sirius, except that you're a girl.'  
  
`Very observant of you, but your story sounds viable.'  
  
`Wait!' Harry cried. `That can't be right. If you and Ron are, y'know, together, that would mean Remus and Sirius are...no! Sirius isn't gay!'  
  
`Of course he's not,' Ginny said reassuringly.  
  
`He doesn't act gay!'  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and started laughing.  
  
`He doesn't!'  
  
`Well Harry, have you ever considered asking him if he was gay?' Ron asked.  
  
`How are you supposed to ask someone that? "Oh, and Sirius, are you and Remus Lupin involved in a homosexual relationship?" I can't ask him that!' Harry cried, looking appalled.  
  
`Harry, you have to. It's the only way to find out the truth. The real truth, not the stuff you currently believe. And, he is your godfather. You shouldn't keep secrets from each other,' Hermione said, always the voice of reason.  
  
`Alright,' Harry sighed. `I'm going to go ask him right now, just to get things out of the way. Now that he's been pardoned, he's got a house that I can actually track him down at.'  
  
***~~~***  
  
`Sirius!' Harry yelled, barging through his godfather's house, into the kitchen. `Are you gay?'  
  
Sirius looked up from where he was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. `Well, good morning to you too, Harry.'  
  
Harry leaned against a counter, crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Sirius.' Just answer the damn question!'  
  
`Someone's touchy this morning.'  
  
`Sirius!'  
  
The older man sighed, and put down his paper. `Yes I am.'  
  
`With Remus Lupin?'  
  
`Yes.'  
  
`Whatever.'  
  
Sirius got up, and crossed the kitchen to where his godson was standing. `Does that weird you out?'  
  
`No, it doesn't `weird me out'.'  
  
`It sounds ask if it weirds you out.'  
  
`For the last time, it doesn't weird me out!'  
  
Sirius took Harry's shoulders in both hands and looked him in the eye. `Harry, I need you to tell me the honest truth. You're my godson, and the only family I have left. So no matter how much I love Remus, if you have a problem with it, I'll break it off.'  
  
`You'd do that for me?'  
  
`Sure I would.' Sirius gave Harry a hug. Harry, still not really comfortable with displays of affection after all those years without them, pulled away after a few seconds.  
  
`Sirius, I really don't have any problem with you and Remus being together. He's a great guy.'  
  
`Then why do you look like something unpleasant just crawled in here and died?'  
  
Harry laughed, but his face quickly sobered. He pushed off the counter and started pacing around the kitchen. `Its just that, well, I feel like my life is preordained for me. Like I have no choice in what to do with my life!'  
  
Sirius crossed his arms, looking puzzled. `Ok, you lost me.'  
  
`Fine, it's like this: I feel like my life has already happened with my parents, and I doomed to relive it, day-by-day, event-by-event.'  
  
`Hey, your parents' lives weren't so bad Harry. They had you, us, each other.'  
  
"But then they died!'  
  
`Well everyone is going to die Harry. But get back to your theory.'  
  
`I just feel like I have no choice in where my life will lead. Like every action I make or every word I say has already been planned out for me.'  
  
Sirius looked desperately like he was trying not to laugh.  
  
Harry saw this and became angry. `Its not funny! This is my life and you think its some big joke!'  
  
Sirius quickly put on a blank face. `No I don't. Give me some proof that you're living out some divine plan.'  
  
`Well, it's a lot of little things. For example, Ginny and I are both in Gryffindor, like my parents. Ron and Hermione are romantically involved, like you and Remus. I'm Head Boy, like my dad, and my best subject is Transfiguration. Oh, and Dad broke up with Mum because of Quidditch, just like Ginny and I.'  
  
`Wait, you broke up with Ginny?' Sirius interjected.  
  
`Yes, but we're better now, back together.'  
  
`Good. But Harry, not to burst your bubble but that's not a lot of proof, or even very good proof.'  
  
Harry sat down and thought about this. `You're right. I guess I was just overreacting, but it does sometimes feel like I have no choice in things, being the Boy Who Lived and all.'  
  
`I understand what you mean. Feel better?'  
  
`Yeah, thanks. I'm glad we had this talk, or rather, rant. And thanks for being honest about the whole `gay' thing.'  
  
Harry walked to the door, but stopped when he heard Sirius' voice. `Hey, now that you know, maybe you and Ginny could come over here for dinner with Remus and me sometime. Could be fun.'  
  
`Sure, I'll ask her. Sirius, that sort of sounds like a double date.'  
  
`Double date? Oh no definitely not,' Sirius said, although he was smiling. 


	15. Unmasking of Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Felicia. I don't even own Steph, because I guess she owns herself.  
  
The championship game in the Tournament grew nearer. Gryffindor had easily beaten Hufflepuff, and since Slytherin was second in points, they would face off for the chance to represent Hogwarts in the World School Quidditch Cup. And yes, Harry had successfully managed to equally divide his time between Ginny and Quidditch. It was enough to keep them both happy and satisfied. Ginny no longer looked ill from too much crying and lack of sleep, their friends were all very happy, and, sappy as it seems, Ginny and Harry's relationship had real promise of a definite, long future.  
  
Ron and Hermione were a lot more touchy feely than they had been, and the phrase, 'get a room!' was often heard directed at them.  
  
Ginny knew Harry was getting more and more anxious about the championship game so she gradually gave him more time to focus on Quidditch. Harry realized what she was doing, and appreciated it.  
  
'Harry, why don't you go with Ron and find Wood so you can go over some tactics for Saturday's game,' Ginny asked one night after dinner, the week of the championship game.  
  
'Nah. I've already done too much with Quidditch today. I'd rather stay here with you,' Harry said and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Ginny pulled back. 'No, I'm not being fair. Time for you to go away and focus on the game.'  
  
'What? Are you trying to get rid of me?' Harry joked as he settled back on the plush velvet couch. 'Besides, the team is already meeting Felicia and Wood later. No point in talking about the same things twice.'  
  
'But the championship game is important! You should-'  
  
Harry interrupted. 'You already lost.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
The portrait hole opened and Seamus walked in, looking amazed and surprised at the same time. Of course part of the quizzical look came from the lack of eyebrows, a memory of the last week's potions mishap. But something else had made the look appear on his face.  
  
'Blimey,' Seamus said to himself, still in a daze.  
  
'Finn, what's up?' Neville called over.  
  
'You lot will never guess what just happened.'  
  
Suddenly, ideas came flying out from all areas of the Common Room.  
  
'You realized that your fly was down?'  
  
'You realized you were gay?' A new curious girl with burgundyish shoulder length hair called from a corner.  
  
'Who's that?' Harry quietly asked Ginny.  
  
'I think her name's Stephanie,' Ginny whispered back.  
  
'Oh, and in the midst of these revelations, Snape hit on you?'  
  
'No, NO (and I don't appreciate that), oh God no.' Seamus closed his eyes and shook his head, muttering, 'bad mental picture. Get it out, get it out!'  
  
'You realized you needed to start studying for exams?'  
  
'No, Hermione.'  
  
'You started barfing slugs?' Harry called out.  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'Sorry, Ron.'  
  
'I told you guys that you would never bloody get it!' Seamus yelled over the noise.  
  
'Whoa, Finny, no need to get your knickers all up in a twist,' Ron said as he backed off.  
  
'What I was trying to tell you all was that on my way up here, I passed Draco Malfoy and he said hello, not to mention asked me how I was and told me to tell Hermione and Ron that he said hi.'  
  
'He's been acting pretty unMalfoyish for a while now,' Neville said, looking puzzled. 'In fact, he had not said anything to me about Squibs, Mudbloods or Gryffindors for about two weeks. Actually, he hasn't said anything remotely mean to me in the past two weeks.'  
  
'Weird,' Seamus whispered.  
  
'Maybe he's decided to be nicer. You know, turn over a new leaf,' Hermione ventured, knowing the truth behind the matter.  
  
The whole room burst into laughter.  
  
'Draco Malfoy, nice? That'll be the day,' Dean wheezed through his laughter.  
  
'Definitely not words you'd ever expect to hear together in a sentence,' Neville giggled.  
  
'Yeah, he's definitely up to something,' Seamus chimed in.  
  
'No, he isn't!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'Whoa, I thought you hated Malfoy!' Seamus shot back.  
  
'His name is Draco, and I did, but I don't anymore. You all have to think about this for a minute. Draco has been groomed to be this mean, cruel, deatheater type, just like his father. But have any of you ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, he might not want to be anything like his father? He is actually trying to be a better person. God, just give him a chance,' Ron, exasperated, turned around and walked up to his room.  
  
'Ron!' Hermione called, but then turned back to the group. 'He's right, you know. Act more like Gryffindors and give Draco another chance.' Hermione then ran up after Ron.  
  
The group looked around at each other, shamefaced.  
  
'Well, maybe we can invite him to sit at our table at a meal sometime soon,' Ginny said.  
  
'Gin, Draco wants to be nicer to us. He doesn't want to become one of us,' Seamus said, chuckling.  
  
'Well, maybe he does want to be one of us, dolt,' Ginny shot back.  
  
'He's a Slytherin. The Sorting Hat isn't wrong, and it doesn't lie. He's where he's supposed to be,' Harry said with finality.  
  
Sensing that the conversation was over, the group dispersed.  
  
Wood came through the portrait hole. 'Quidditch team, time for our meeting!'  
  
Hearing the collective groans, Wood crossed his arms and said, 'c'mon guys, the big championship game is in two days and Felicia and I have a lot more things to go over with you. Quidditch field, now.'  
  
The Quidditch team then filed out to face a wet Quidditch pitch, and last minute maneuvers and tune-ups from Wood and Felicia.  
  
***~~~***  
  
'Welcome to the championship game of our School Quidditch Cup. It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The winner of this game will go on to represent Hogwarts in the World School Quidditch Cup. Madame Hooch has stepped onto the field. It is time to start!'  
  
'Now, I want a good, clean game!' Madame Hooch let out the Snitch, and the Bludgers, and threw up the Quaffle.  
  
Draco immediately flew up to Harry and tailed him wherever he went.  
  
Gryffindor scored a few quick goals but Slytherin battled back and tied it up. Halftime came and went but the score still stood at 40-40.  
  
The crowd roared as Amare Bell grabbed the Quaffle from a slow pass between Slytherin chasers, but heartily booed as the Slytherin goalie saved her quick attempt for a goal.  
  
The time was quickly winding down but the score was still tied.  
  
A glimmer of gold caught the light and Harry looked up to see the Snitch buzz away. Unfortunately, Draco saw it too and he and Harry were neck and neck as they raced for it. Harry's broom was the better model and inched past Draco's until he was at least half a broom's length in the lead. The Snitch took a hard left and so did Harry but did not look back to see if Draco made it as well.  
  
The crowd's screams grew louder as Harry reached out for the Snitch.  
  
But just as Harry's hand was at the Snitch, another hand snaked in and grabbed it. Harry looked over to see Draco with a look of awe on his face, his hand closed firmly around the Snitch.  
  
The crowd grew deathly silent but then the Slytherins went crazy with the sense of beating Gryffindor for the first time in a long while.  
  
Lee Jordan's stunned voice came over the microphone. 'Malfoy gets the Snitch. Slytherin wins. Gryffindor loses.'  
  
Gryffindor loses. 


	16. Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Felicia. But if I am going to get into a little rant, I guess I don't really own her either, because she's based on a real person, and I don't make her do things. She makes me make her do whatever she wants. But just so I don't ever get sued, everything else in here is owned by J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
'Harry! Harry, wake up!' Someone shook Harry roughly, and he woke up to see Ron's face peering in worriedly at him.  
  
'What do you want?' Harry croaked.  
  
'You were screaming. Have a bad dream?'  
  
'Yeah, actually. I dreamed that we lose the championship game to Slytherin. The worst part was that Malfoy got the Snitch.' Harry shook, just thinking about it. His throat felt raw from the screaming and he somehow felt tainted.  
  
Ron sat down on the side of the bed. 'Well, don't worry. We didn't lose. We haven't even played yet. Plus, everyone gets dreams like that the night before anything big or important to them. Just go out there and prove your dream wrong. I maybe now like Draco Malfoy, but not enough to see him beat us.'  
  
'Have I ever let Draco beat me, or us before?' Harry joked, the worried look gone from his eyes.  
  
'Get some sleep,' Ron chuckled as he headed back to the rumpled nest bedclothes that was his bed.  
  
Warm arms wrapped around him as he got back into bed.  
  
'What was wrong with Harry?' A sleepy Hermione mumbled.  
  
'Nothing, baby. Just go back to sleep.' Ron kissed her forehead and snuggled in for at least a few more hours of sleep.  
  
  
  
***~~~***  
  
  
  
When the Quidditch team arrived in their dressing room, they were surprised to only see Felicia waiting for them.  
  
'Where's Wood?' Ron asked, voicing the entire team's opinion.  
  
'Oh, well, he's pretty nervous. You know how he gets, so he decided to do a last minute check of the field. He had a few things to say to you but of course, as he's not here, I'll be saying them.' Felicia paced around the room.  
  
'Felicia, can you please stop that?' Ron burst out. 'You're making me even more nervous than I already am, and I didn't think that was possible.'  
  
Felicia stopped. 'Sorry, I didn't even realized what I was doing. Alright, it's almost game time. You're all very nervous, so it won't help to yell at you or bust you on all the mistakes you've been making.' She realized what she had just said. 'No, no. You haven't made any mistakes that we need to bust you on. Oh, shit, I'm just making this worse.'  
  
Harry walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. 'It's ok, we understand what you're trying to get at. We know you're nervous too.'  
  
Felicia cracked a weak smile at him. 'Thanks. Now, you guys are all great Quidditch players, and Oliver and I have taught you the best we can. You are all thoroughly prepared to deal with whatever you come across today. I can probably guarantee you that no other team will know the moves you know.' Felicia permitted herself a small smirk. 'Wood and I have taught you all we know, not that you guys needed it. And c'mon, you've beaten Slytherin before in other years and at this tournament. Let's go out there and show them what we're made of! Let's make sure everyone knows that Slytherin cannot and will not ever beat Gryffindor! Ok, on three, Gryffindor.'  
  
Everyone stuck their hands out onto Felicia's fist. 'One…two…three…'  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!' 


	17. Opening a can of whupass

Disclaimer: Own nothing, am nothing. Can you tell I'm not having the best day?  
  
A bell sounded.  
  
'Oh, shit,' Felicia snapped. 'Well, I guess that's your call. I'll be right behind you, and Wood will be there when…well, when he gets there.'  
  
The team grabbed their brooms and walked along the hall leading the field. When they got to the doors that separated them from the field, Harry stopped the group.  
  
'What, Harry? Got some last minute words of wisdom?' Ron cracked.  
  
'I probably should but I don't. I was trying to remember what Wood said to me before my very first Quidditch game.'  
  
'Well, what did he say?' The group chimed in.  
  
'That's just it. I was trying to remember, and I can't. Just something about getting knocked out at the beginning of the game and walking up in the hospital ward a week later.'  
  
'That's real comforting,' Ron croaked out, having turned a pasty grey colour.  
  
'Don't worry. Nothing like that is going to happen.'  
  
'Says you.'  
  
'Yeah, says me. I get nervous before every single game of Quidditch that I play. But you know what? My team has won pretty much every game of Quidditch I've ever played, so I think that's a pretty good sign,' Harry said, visibly relaxing.  
  
'Well, good for you. But Slytherin is very good,' Seamus said quietly.  
  
'So what? We're better. I can't even remember how many times Gryffindor has kicked their asses. Just a show of hands, who has been on a Gryffindor Quidditch that's beaten Slytherin?'  
  
Everyone's hands went up.  
  
'And who has been on a Gryffindor team that has lost to Slytherin?'  
  
No one's hands went up.  
  
"Good sign,' Wood's voice said from the back of the group.  
  
'Wood!' Harry called, relief evident in his voice. 'I'd begun to think that you'd forgotten about us.'  
  
'Just a few pre-game jitters, and I'm not even playing! You guys are going to do great and I have a pretty good feeling that there's going to be a raging party going on in Gryffindor Tower later on tonight!' Wood patted Harry on the back and walked back along the hall. 'I'm going to find Felicia and we'll meet you out on the field in about 5 minutes.'  
  
'Are you sure it's going to take that long?' Ron called after him.  
  
'Oh, shut up!'  
  
A magnified voice was heard from the field. 'Welcome to the championship game of our School Quidditch Cup. It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The winner of this game will go on to represent Hogwarts in the World School Quidditch Cup. Now introducing Slytherin.'  
  
Judging by the half-hearted cheering from everybody but the Slytherins, the Slytherin team had taken the field.  
  
The voice continued on, sounding much more interested. 'And now introducing the opposition, the wonderful, the amazing, Gryffindor team!'  
  
The doors opened and the team, having gotten a good seat on their brooms, flew out and circled the field. The crowd was going crazy.  
  
'Madame Hooch has stepped onto the field. It is time to start!'  
  
Harry looked down from his perch on his broom and saw that Felicia and Wood had taken up their positions standing by the Gryffindor bench.  
  
'Now, I want a good, clean game!' Madame Hooch let out the Snitch, and the Bludgers, and threw up the Quaffle.  
  
Draco immediately flew up beside Harry and started to tail him.  
  
'Omigod, this is playing out exactly like my dream,' Harry thought. 'But I refuse to end it that way.' 


	18. note

Dear my loyal readers:  
  
Here is a note for you all. I haven't forgotten about this story. I mean, how could I? It was my baby for the longest time, plus, I put a few of my friends. I promise I will get back to writing it soon, although I really have lost interest in the H/G pairing. It just seems so dull after Draco/Ginny. Not putting it down, I enjoy it from time to time, and it was good while it lasted. Sorry about the delay! Please be just a little more patient. Love, Mereschino 


	19. ultimate finale: to beat Draco, or not b...

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, except Felicia, who is based on a real person. So in effect, I don't own her either.  
  
A/N: I am so incredibly sorry about how long this has taken me. But I'm finally done the first fic I ever wrote, and now I'm sad. Well, not really, but you know where I'm going with this. I guess I've just been reading too many Draco/Ginny fics, and Harry/Ginny just seems a little bland. But I still get great pleasure from your reviews, and the fact that I'm finally done this thing!  
  
The air in the Quidditch field was tense and Harry felt as if he was going to explode. He knew that this was the game, the biggest one of all. It was more important than any Quidditch House Cup. This made him more nervous than he had ever been in his life. But Harry knew that he couldn't let his team done. He could not let his team down, especially since they were playing Slytherin. And while Draco Malfoy had become Harry's friend, he was still a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that.  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins battled back and forth for points. Whenever one team got a goal, the other team quickly answered back with one to tie it up again. The two teams were fiercely determined to win, and it was a strong clash of wills. It looked as if it would be up to the seekers to get the game-winning points.  
  
The game seemed to go by in slow motion for Harry. Whenever he got close to the Snitch, it moved just out of his reach and quickly flew on. He barely registered the goals scored around him, nor did he hear Felicia or Wood's loud coaching from the side.  
  
Suddenly, everything slowed down to a standstill as Harry spied the one thing he had been desperately chasing all game. The Golden Snitch was hovering over Draco's oblivious head. Harry urged his broom forwards, and Draco's face took on a confused look as Harry rushed directly towards him at a considerable speed. But just as Harry got within a good reaching distance, the Snitch shot downwards. Even Draco could not miss the streak of gold that sped past his face. As if on instinct, both the boys' brooms rushed after the little golden ball that meant everything to them at that minute.  
  
Harry could feel the cool air speeding past his face as he and Draco pulled into a side-by-side spiral dive, a move most 17-year-old boys could not pull off. Around them, it appeared as if the game had frozen, as all of the players and spectators watched in shock as Draco and Harry plummeted towards the ground in this intricate move.  
  
Though his eyes never left the Snitch, Harry knew instinctively that he and the ground would collide very soon, so he needed to weigh his options. Either the Snitch was caught now and he broke a few (or all) of his bones as his broom hit the earth, or he pulled out of the spiral and hope to Merlin that Draco would not catch the Snitch in his place. Luckily Harry did not have to choose either, because the Snitch changed directions and started rocketing upwards. Both he and Draco managed to wrench the handles of their brooms upwards only a few inches from the ground, and were back on the chase.  
  
Harry's broom slowly moved forward until he was about ¾ s of a broom length ahead of Draco. But the Snitch was still just past arm's reach, and was rapidly climbing higher. Quickly, Harry glanced at the clock. 1:06 left in the game.  
  
'Shit,' Harry thought, 'no time to chase it around to a lower height.'  
  
Throwing all caution to the wind, Harry quickly swung his legs over to one side of the broom, and leapt off it to where the Snitch had leveled off and was hovering, almost taunting Harry to grab it.  
  
'Yes! Success!' Harry thought as his hand wrapped around the Snitch, but immediately regretted his insane decision as he felt himself start to fall.  
  
Over the roar of the crowd, he heard a distinctly familiar voice scream. 'Harry!' Ginny's voice seared through his senses.  
  
But suddenly Harry saw a flash of blond rush by, and a strong hand grabbed his. Harry held on for dear life as he now dangled over the Quidditch pitch. Harry's looked up to see Draco Malfoy's tense face smile grimly at him. 'Was it worth dying just to beat me again?' he joked as he gripped Harry's arm and pulled him up onto the waiting broom.  
  
'Well, you know, why break the streak now?' Harry's heart pounded furiously as Draco lowered his broom to the ground to where the rest of the players stood, waiting anxiously.  
  
Draco started to walk away as Harry's teammates surrounded him. But Harry grabbed his arm to stop him. 'Thank you Draco. You saved my life, and I'll always be in your debt. If you ever need anything, I'll be here for you. I've acted like a shit to you for the entire time I've known you, but you saved my life anyway. Thank you.'  
  
Draco genuinely smiled at this apology. 'Well, Potter, what are friends for? I just hope that one day, if something like this every happened again, you'd do the same for me.' With that, he quickly turned and walked over to where his team stood waiting to congratulate him on his most un-Slytherin like action, thoughts of loss for now gone from their minds.  
  
Harry stood crushed in the middle of his teammates, who were in turn surrounded by almost the entire population of Hogwarts, each interrupting or talking over each other with words of congratulations or scolding. A faint familiar voice blended with the others, and Harry strained to hear it.  
  
'Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me. Coming through.' Ginny Weasley burst through the crowd into the inner circle, hands clenched and face on fire. Harry knew an angry Ginny when he saw one, especially after the past few months, and so waited nervously for her opinion of his play.  
  
But Ginny just through herself at him, held him tightly around the middle, and murmured, 'don't you ever do that to me again, Harry Potter,' into his stomach.  
  
As Harry stood hugging Ginny, the crowd around him parted, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked up to him.  
  
'Congratulations Mr. Potter. Your high-flying stunt has caught you the Snitch, and Gryffindor has won the game. You and your team have the honour of representing Hogwarts at the International Student Quidditch Championship (A/N: sorry, I had to change the title, but this one isn't much better, but.what can you do?') Congratulations once again. You've also earned 150 points towards the House Cup.' Dumbledore shook his hand. 'But while we're in the spirit of giving points, I believe I still have a few more lurking around. Mr. Malfoy,' he called out,' come over here please.'  
  
Draco walked through the crowd to the elderly headmaster, looking puzzled.  
  
'For quickness of mind, bravery, and saving the life of a peer, you are also awarded 150 points and you will receive a special award for a great contribution to the school. Congratulations to you as well.'  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and glanced at the castle and then at Professor Dumbledore. 'Ah yes,' he said. 'I must be going, but shouldn't you as well? Don't you have a celebratory meeting to be attending, Mr. Potter?'  
  
***~~~***  
  
The party raged on into the night. Someone had managed to hook up a disco ball, and its light flickered over the sign reading, 'Congrats Gryffindor,' that hung from the ceiling.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat in one corner, just watching the party. Ginny sighed and put her head down on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Concerned, he asked, 'are you okay?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really happy.' Harry's reply was cut off by a shriek that came from near the stairs. The music stopped as Felicia appeared, followed by a sheepish Wood.  
  
'Oliver and I just got engaged!' she screamed. A surge of people rushed towards the madly grinning couple but Harry and Ginny hung back.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny and looked into her eyes. 'I guess everyone gets a happy ending.'  
A/N: So? How was it? Pretty bad ending, and no real mention of Ron and Hermione, but it had Draco in it. I just couldn't make him evil. I was thinking of getting Draco and Ginny together in the end, but that would upset the base of the entire story. But I hope you guys liked it, as I liked writing it. And it was my baby, so please, if you're going to criticize, use your grown-up voice (and limit the swear words. Unless you want to say that its f*cking awesome. Then go ahead. I have no objections to that.) 


End file.
